Freshman Year
by PurpleRanger
Summary: FLANDUS. Sean is starting college, and that artistic guy, Norman, has caught his eye. Norman isn't sure how he feels about the nice Texan in the room next to him. There isn't anything more to say. AU  obviously. M for all sorts of naughty things.
1. Chapter One: Sean's Arrival

**Disclaimer:** In real life, Norman and Sean are actors who met when filming _The Boondock Saints_. In this story, they are college students who meet during their freshmen year. What does that tell you? It tells you that it is ALL LIES!

**Warnings: **I'm trying my first AU fic here, so bear with me. Also, this takes place at a generic, unnamed university on the east coast.

**A.N.: **Hello all! I haven't written in ages, I know. I've had some major writer's block. So I decided to go totally out of my usual comfort zone and write some pure AU goodness. Norman and Sean in college… need I say more?

~PurpleRanger

**Freshman Year**

**Chapter One: Sean's Arrival**

Sean isn't going to admit it, but he's a little anxious about this whole college thing. He's going to be living on the east coast, without his parents. He's going to have a roommate. As an only child, he's not sure if he's ready for that. He's eighteen, yes, but nowhere near independent. Looking up from pulling his bags out of the trunk, he realizes that he will be meeting his roommate in just a few minutes. What if his roommate hates Texans and gay guys?

"Sean, it's your big day! Let's go in and find your room" His mom is so excited that Sean can't bear to bring her down. He pastes on his best fake smile and follows her into the brick dormitory building, carrying his duffel bag, stuffed to bursting with all his clothes.

"Hi," a young man says to Sean and his mother as they enter the building, "I'm Willem Dafoe. I'm one of the RAs in this building. I'm a graduate student, studying physics. If you give me your name, I'll help you find your room."

"I'm Sean Flanery," Sean mumbles, unusually shy around the cheerful, bubbly man.

Willem looks down a list of names until he finds Sean. "Great," he says, smiling. "You're on my floor, in room 401. Your roommate's already here, and he seems like a pretty cool guy. I'll lead you guys up!"

As strange as it sounds, Sean is secretly pleased that he's on the fourth floor. He'll get a good amount of exercise going up and down the stairs multiple times a day. His mother looks less than pleased at going up all those flights, though, so Sean takes the box she's carrying. "Thanks, sweetie," his mom says, smiling. _Does she take classes on how to embarrass me?_

They follow Willem up the stairs, Sean barely listening as his mother chats with the graduate student. He is pretending to himself that he isn't worrying. All too soon, in Sean's opinion, they reach the fourth floor. Willem holds open the door for Sean, who acknowledges the favor with a quiet "thanks" as he passes through. The older man gives Sean a key and points to the first door on the left, which is slightly ajar.

"Let's go in and I'll introduce you to your roommate!" Willem is far too cheery in Sean's opinion. But Sean just sighs and trudges into the room after his mother. "Sean, this is Clifton Collins; Cliff, this is Sean Flanery." Willem watches the boys awkwardly shake hands, before stepping back. "I've got to go help other people find their rooms; if you need me, I'll be downstairs." He left, whistling quietly.

"So, uh, Sean," Cliff starts awkwardly, "where are you from?"

"I'm from Texas, a town called Sugar Land. What about you?"

"L.A. Want some help getting stuff out of your car?"

"That'd be great, thanks." Sean walks down the stairs with Cliff and his mom, making small talk about what they like to do. Cliff seems like a nice guy, Sean decides.

He doesn't have much stuff, so he and Cliff grab all of it. Sean hugs his mom goodbye and kisses her cheek. He promises to call soon, and she gets in the car and drives away.

"Well, let's go back up," Sean says, not wanting the moment to last any longer. He feels sad about leaving his mom, but he's pretty excited about the freedom he's getting here. He and Cliff walk back to the dorm, going a little more slowly, weighted down by Sean's possessions.

They are walking into the dorm building when Sean glances around and sees a guy talking to Willem. He nearly stops in his tracks. This boy is gorgeous. His dark hair is in his eyes, and an elegant hand keeps brushing it to the side. He's about Sean's height, with great legs and – Sean can't help but notice – a nice ass.

_Whoa, man,_ he tells himself. _Don't go throwing yourself at some boy you don't know. Let's see how he turns out, okay?_ Part of his brain wants to disregard this internal advice and go flirt with this boy immediately, but the smart part of his mind wins and he keeps walking. How he hasn't stumbled and made a fool out of himself by now is beyond him, but he is very happy he hasn't.

"Oh, hey guys," Willem says, spotting Sean and Cliff as they walk toward the stairwell. "This is one of the guys in the room next to yours. Norman, Sean and Cliff are in 401."

_Norman_. It would be a nerdy name on anyone else, but it fits this guy. Somehow he makes it sexy. _No!_ Sean's brain reminds him. _No thoughts about sexiness until you've at least talked to him, okay?_ Sean follows Cliff up the stairs, leaving Norman and his good looks in the entryway, but he has a feeling he'll be visiting room 403 a lot in the near future.

TO BE CONTINUED

**A.N.: **So… should I continue? Is it too ridiculous? I know this chapter is kind of awkward, but that's what introductions are like: a bunch of boring, awkward conversations about where you're from and all that. If I get enough positive feedback to think y'all want more, just know that I will be updating sporadically and probably slowly, because life is really busy right now. Anyway… does this mysterious Norman notice Sean? (What a dumb question; this is my slash fanfic, of course he does.) Does he have a certain Danish girlfriend? (Actually, I need to figure that out; I'm not used to AU!) Is Cliff okay with gay guys? SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME!


	2. Chapter Two: Norman's Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I don't know any of the real people who are mentioned in the story. Hell, it's AU, meaning it's even more made-up than usual.

**Warnings: **AU, slash, I might be forced to make up some majors if I can't find real ones I like (I'm doubting that you can major in martial arts no matter where you go… but what else would Sean do?). ALSO, please note that while Helena exists (and is a total bitch – sorry to the real one!), there will be no teen/young adult pregnancy. I'm just not going to go there.

**A.N.:** What a quick update, I know. Don't get used to it, though, because it probably won't happen again. This one focuses on Norman a little more. I'm just working it out as I go, but I'm thinking that the chapters are going to alternate focus between Sean and Norman for a little bit as they settle in and meet each other. Once they are interacting with each other a fair amount, it will be easier to split the focus.

As always, thanks for reading my random, strange imaginings.

~PurpleRanger

**Freshman Year**

**Chapter Two: Norman's Arrival**

Norman puts his car in park and turns the engine off. Well, here he is. It is a warm, sunny Saturday and he is finally at college. He's frankly surprised that he got this far; it isn't easy when you don't have parental support. The full scholarship is a godsend, though, and he's glad that he managed to get it. He pops the trunk before getting out of the car and picking up one of his few bags. He hitches it onto his shoulder and walks toward the brick building. A sign hanging over the big double doors reads _Burn Hall_. Well, he's found the right building. He idly wonders if this is where the school stashes all potential arsonists, but gives himself a mental shake and walks into the building. No need to be distracted when meeting new people.

"Hey," calls a young man, stepping out of a doorway that Norman assumes leads to a stairwell. "Are you in this building?" After Norman nods, the young man smiles brightly. "I'm Willem Dafoe. I'm a grad student studying physics, and I'm RA on the fourth floor. What's your name?"

"I'm Norman Reedus," Norman replies, smiling uncomfortably. The guy seems nice, but Norman is a self-conscious person. "Physics? Sounds rough." He knows it sounds forced, but he's just trying to make conversation. Better to have an awkward conversation than an awkward silence.

"Reedus? Cool, you're on my floor," Willem says after consulting a list. "Yeah, physics is tough, but I like it. Call me a weirdo. What are you thinking of studying?"

"Studio art," Norman replies. "I paint, draw, sculpt, the whole shebang."

"That's pretty cool," Willem says. "Let me show you to your room – you're in 403. Are you waiting for one of your parents to bring in some more of your stuff?"

"No, it's just me," Norman says, keeping his tone as light as possible. He casts his eyes around, hoping Willem will get the hint that he doesn't want to explain. He sees a couple of other guys carrying in a couple bags and a box. One is pretty run-of-the-mill in Norman's opinion – he looks vaguely… Hispanic, maybe? – but the other catches his eye. He's Norman's height, with blond hair and tan skin.

Norman has looked at guys before; hell, he's kissed a couple. But those were tipsy pecks. This boy is attractive in a way that Norman doesn't quite understand. He wants to see more of this boy, get to know him.

Oh, wait. There's _her_ to contend with.

Norman supposes that he liked Helena. He must have at some point, or why would he have asked her out? But now… he feels nothing for her. Actually, that isn't strictly true: he is annoyed at her simpering and clinginess, and really wants to get away. But she's like a leech: he can't pull her off without some bloodshed. He's hoping that while she is at school on the West coast, she will meet a boy she likes more than Norman and he will be free.

Norman's thoughts are interrupted as Willem begins to talk. "Oh, hey guys," he calls out to vaguely-Hispanic-boy and good-looking-tan-guy. He motions to Norman. "This is one of the guys in the room next to yours. Norman, Sean and Cliff are in 401."

Okay, now all he has to do is figure out if the one he's interested in is Sean or Cliff. He's placing his bet on Sean – what kind of vaguely Hispanic guy would be named Sean? – but he'll wait to find out. He's a little frightened of how rapidly he's finding himself attracted to this guy. Helena has kept him on a tight leash for the past couple years, so he hasn't dared to even think privately about his sexuality. _Wait a second,_ he thinks. _What if I'm disinterested in Helena because I'm gay?_

The logical half of his brain rolls its (metaphorical) eyes. _You probably would have noticed, dipshit,_ he tells himself. _All the smart money is on bisexual or confused._

He chats mindlessly with Willem as he follows the older boy up the stairs. Norman tells him that he's from California, and learns in return that Willem is from Wisconsin ("It's boring as hell out there," he explains to Norman).

"Oh, by the way," Willem says as they reach the top floor. "Your roommate isn't going to be here until Wednesday. He had some family obligations – not sure what – but he'll be here eventually. So until then you've got the room to yourself." He opens the second door on the left and hands Norman a key. "Here it is. I've got to go back downstairs to greet more people, but I'll be down there if you need anything."

Norman thanks Willem as the latter walks out of the room. He puts his bag down on one of the beds. The room is nice: two beds, two dressers, two desks, and two chairs. He decides to go and get his box before he unpacks. One bag, one box. He wishes he could say he's a light packer, but in reality, he just doesn't have very much.

He trudges down the stairs and out to his car to pick up his box. He shuts the trunk and locks the car before making his way back to his room. _This whole "fourth floor" things is getting old pretty fucking fast,_ he thinks. Exercise is not Norman's forte.

He puts his box down on his bed, next to his duffel bag. There: the majority of his possessions, all on one piece of dorm furniture. God, he feels pathetic.

He shakes his head; no point in feeling sorry for himself. He worked hard and he's finally where he wants to be: college, the previously unattainable goal. He hums a little to himself as he starts to unpack his belongings and put them away. Clothes in the drawers, laundry bag in the closet, books and pens on the desk, sheets on the bed. It only takes him twenty minutes to get everything put away and organized. He feels pretty proud of himself.

Smiling slightly, he looks at his watch and sees that it's nearly lunchtime. _Since I don't have a roommate to go with yet,_ he thinks, _it looks like I'll be forced to see if the guys in 401 want to go with me. What a tragedy._

Still smiling a little, Norman leaves his room, locking the door behind him, and knocks on the door to 401.

TO BE CONTINUED

**A.N.: **As always, please review. I would love suggestions on where to go with this as I am just making it up as I go.


	3. Chapter Three: Lunch and Awkwardness

**Disclaimer:** If you think this is real, you need some major therapy.

**Warnings:** AU, **self-love**, man-love (nothing explicit yet, but give them time), bad language.

**A.N.:** Sorry for the long wait, but this is a long chapter, so I hope it makes up for it. Also, thanks to all you guys who reviewed... I'm really sorry I haven't been replying, but life is nuts. Point is, your reviews help me keep going.

I don't have a beta, so I'd appreciate any glaring errors pointed out to me so I can address them and repost. Also, any volunteers for beta-ship would be much appreciated.

In terms of what everyone is planning to major in, they are all real majors (even Sean's) you can get at Wake Forest University. That is not to say that is where this is set, but it is the school whose website I used to choose the characters' majors.

~PurpleRanger

**Chapter Three: Lunch and Awkwardness**

Sean is finishing putting his clothes in the dresser when he hears a knock at the door. "I'll grab it," he tells Cliff. He's secretly hoping it's Norman from the next room over. Hey, a guy can dream, right? He opens the door and tries not to smile too widely. It _is_ Norman from the next room over. "Hey, Norman, right?" Yeah, like he'd forget.

"Yeah. Are you Sean or Cliff?" Norman stands awkwardly, forcing himself not to bite his nails. When did he get this nervous around guys? Well, it probably isn't helping that the boy facing him has a really sexy Southern accent.

"I'm Sean. Do you want to come in?" Sean is ecstatic at the thought of this beautiful guy coming into his room. He knows his thoughts sound sort of desperate, but he hasn't had a boyfriend for months! Since Sean isn't the no-strings-attached type of guy, this means he has been months without sex. Months! So it really isn't his fault that he's falling for a guy he doesn't know.

"Thanks," Norman says, smiling at Sean as he steps into the room. "My roommate apparently isn't going to be here for a few days, so I was wondering if you guys want to go grab some lunch together." He really just wants to go with Sean, but it would be weird – not to mention rude – to only ask one of the them. Plus it isn't like he's got any friends, so might as well make as many as possible.

"I'd love to," Sean replies, hoping he isn't too obviously excited. "What about you, Cliff?" He looks over at his roommate, secretly hoping Cliff wants to do something else. _Is it mean to hope that? _

Cliff isn't stupid; in fact, he thinks he's pretty perceptive. Even though he just met Sean a little while ago, he can tell from Sean's face that Sean _really_ likes Norman. Cliff doesn't give a damn if his roommate is gay – hell, his best friend back home is – and he would like to start the year off by making him happy. _Anyway,_ he reasons, _if I go to lunch alone maybe I'll meet new people, start making friends._ "Nah," he says aloud, working hard not to grin when Sean's face lights up like a Christmas tree. "I'm not really hungry right now. Anyway, I promised to call my grandad." That's a lie, but maybe he will anyway. He takes out his phone to further convince Sean.

Sean feels sort of guilty about leaving Cliff now that he actually will. He feels a bit better when Cliff takes out his phone and starts dialing. _He really is going to call his grandad then. _No longer guilty, he allows himself to be – hopefully covertly – euphoric. He is going out to lunch with an extremely good looking man. "Well, see you later, Cliff," he says, grabbing his wallet before leaving with Norman.

Cliff nods in response to Sean as his grandad answers the phone. "Hola, abuelo. ¿Como estás?" He smiles distractedly as the two other boys leave the room. _Let's hope Norman's gay, too,_ he thinks. _At the very least, let's hope he isn't homophobic._

Norman follows Sean out of the room, grinning. He can't help but be a little delighted that it's just him and Sean. He can't remember ever being so excited about going out with Helena. _No, _he tells himself. _Don't you dare think of her right now. Put her out of your mind and enjoy time with Sean._ "So, uh, where are you from?" he asks the blonde, inwardly cringing at his boring and awkward conversation starter.

"I'm from this tiny-ass town in Texas called Sugar Land," Sean replies, wishing he were from somewhere cool and exotic to impress the other boy. "How about you?"

_Texas. So that's where the accent is from. _"I'm from California. Well, right now. I move around a lot." _Oops._ He didn't mean to open the conversation to discussing his living situation. He needs to be more careful in the future.

"Oh, is your dad in the military or something?" Sean wants to know everything he can about Norman. Maybe it will give him some clues to how to attract him. If he's even gay.

"I live alone," Norman says quickly, casting around his mind for a change of topic. "So, uh, what are you planning to study?"

"I want to major in health and exercise science," Sean replies as the pair start down the stairs. He wants to know more about Norman's family and why he doesn't live with them, but the other boy obviously doesn't want to talk about it. "I know, it's a weird major. My mother thinks I'm crazy for wanting to do it."

"No, it sounds pretty normal to me," Norman says. _Maybe the exercise part explains why he's so hot_.

"What about you?" Sean asks. He hopes it isn't something boring, like accounting. That would be a downer. Sean doesn't think he could have conversations about accounting, even with a sex-god like Norman. Well, he doesn't actually know if Norman's a sex-god, but he looks like one.

"I'm looking at studio art," Norman tells Sean. "I do a lot of photography, painting, sculpting, drawing..." he trails off, realizing that he's rambling. _Try not to bore him to death, yeah?_

Sean is frustrated when Norman trails off. "Which is your favorite?" he asks, curious. He bets Norman is a damn good artist. Maybe he can convince him to show some of his stuff to Sean?

"Uh, painting, I guess. But I like photography too. Well, I like it mostly when I can develop my own stuff." Norman is glad Sean seems interested in his art. Maybe he paint something for him. They come to the bottom of the stairwell and push open the door to go outside. "Do you want to go to the dining hall or find some local place to try?"

Sean wants someplace neutral. School seems a little more charged; Norman might not be as open in a place filled with potential acquaintances, and Sean wants Norman to be relaxed and comfortable with flirting. "Let's try somewhere off campus. We're going to have enough opportunities to try the dining hall," he says, grinning. "Anyway, aren't many people here yet to meet. Cliff said we're the only ones on our floor today, so I'm betting there aren't a lot of people in other dorms either." Norman nods in agreement, and the two begin to walk off campus in the direction of the small downtown area.

"So, uh, what kind of food do you want?" Norman asks as they walk. _Fuck! Why am I so awkward?_

"How about Chinese? I saw one sort of close when I was driving in," Sean replies. He hopes Norman likes Chinese. "Sort of close" might be pushing it; it is probably a twenty-minute walk, but hopefully Norman won't mind. Sean is hell-bent on getting far away from campus so he can flirt shamelessly with the dark-haired boy.

"Sounds good to me," Norman replies. He's pretty sure he saw the same place too, and it isn't terribly close. _I could probably use the exercise,_ he admits silently.

They walk a little in silence. Sean is attempting to calm himself down so he doesn't make a fool of himself at lunch; Norman is wrapping his head around how attracted his is to Sean. As they get close to the restaurant, though, Norman surprises himself by breaking the silence.

"Do you do any sports?" he asks. He assumes so, with Sean's physique and interest in exercise science.

"I do martial arts. I've got a black belt in karate and one in jujitsu." Sean is not above bragging a bit. Hopefully his prowess will impress Norman.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Norman says, smiling. _Damn, I bet he's sexy when he's taking someone down._

"What about you? Do you do any sports?" Sports and art don't seem to go together, but Sean is at a loss for how Norman could be so good looking otherwise.

"Nope. I stick to my art; I get in the occasional fight, but that's really it." Norman now wishes he were an athlete, so he could impress Sean.

_That is crazy. How is he that hot if he doesn't work out all the time?_ "Uh, here's the place," Sean says, opening the front door for Norman. He follows the brunette in.

They get seated in a little corner. _Perfect, _Sean thinks. _Privacy is key when flirting with another man._ He looks through his menu quickly, wanting to decide as soon as possible to give him more time to chat with Norman. _Chicken in black bean sauce. Sounds good. _He lifts his head up to look at Norman.

Norman likes the out-of-the-way table the young waitress sits them at. This way it feels like just the two of them. He glances down at his menu for just a minute before deciding on beef with broccoli. He wants to get back to talking to Sean. He looks up from his menu to see that Sean too has already decided. "So, Sean," he starts, realizing he should get something out of the way before he gets too invested in the other boy. "Do you have a girlfriend back in Texas, or no?"

Sean isn't sure whether to be excited about the question or not. It could mean Norman's interested... or it could mean he assumes everyone is straight, which may mean he is too. "No. I had a boyfriend a while back, but it ended badly about four months ago. How about you?" Sean isn't sure if he wants to hear the answer.

_He had a boyfriend!_ Norman is almost delirious with joy. _Score one for Norm, he's gay!_ He frowns a bit as Sean returns the question. "Well... sort of," he says, trying to figure out a way to be honest but still advertise his availability. "I haven't been attracted to Helena for a long time, but she's pretty manipulative and... anyway, she threatens some pretty bad stuff when I try to break up with her. So I'm just waiting for her to meet a new guy and dump me. She'll meet someone better soon, I'm sure."

_Oh._ Sean listens carefully to Norman's explanation. He's pretty sure it means Norman is up for grabs, but he isn't positive. Anyway, he still has no idea if Norman likes guys. If he does, he doesn't like them exclusively. Sean decides he might as well take a leap to flirt a bit and clarify. "So does that make you a free agent? I bet everyone is going to want you," he adds, giving Norman his best grin.

"Yeah, it does," Norman replies, glad to tell Sean completely. He blushes a bit, hoping that Sean includes himself in that everyone. "So I guess I'll see what happens."

At that moment, a waiter appears. The boys order their food and turn back to each other. Sean begins to talk, being as charming as possible. He and Norman discuss art and books and movies. When their food comes, they eat erratically, more concentrated on getting to know one another than on eating. After a while, they pay – splitting the bill – and begin to walk back to campus. It is only after a clap of thunder that either boy notices the cloud.

"Fuck," Norman says as fat rain drops begin to fall. They have only been walking a short time, and are still fifteen minutes away from their dorm. They are going to get drenched. On the other hand... _well, seeing Sean wet won't be bad at all._

Sean can't help but glance at Norman's body as the water causes their clothes to stick to them. They begin to run, but the rain falls faster and faster until it is pouring. When they finally get back to the dorm, they are both soaked to their skin and cold.

Norman looks at Sean as they stand in the entryway of their dorm building, laughing. _Shit, maybe this was not such a great thing,_ he thinks, realizing that seeing Sean wet is starting to affect his body. He tries to will his cock down, but Sean is far too gorgeous for his own good. Nor even his freezing cold jeans are stopping him from getting hard. He leads the way up the stairs, shivering. He is a little cold, but mostly it's for show. At the top of the stairs, Norman says goodbye to Sean, telling him that he's cold and needs a hot shower and dry clothes.

Sean is disappointed when Norman says goodbye, but he understands. Norman has been shivering since they got into the building, and Sean does not want the object of his desires to get pneumonia. He goes back into his room to get some dry clothes.

Cliff looks up from the book he's reading. "You are sopping," he says, taking in the sight of his dripping wet roommate. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah, we grabbed some Chinese," Sean says. He and Cliff talk a little before Sean realizes that he, like Norman, needs to get out of his wet clothes. He roots around in his drawers to find some dry clothes. He pulls them out and puts them on his bed. He strips off his shirt, which he throws in his laundry basket, and then takes his clothes with him to the bathroom down the hall. He knows it seems ridiculous, but he's used to his privacy. He doesn't want to be fully naked in front of Cliff.

After Norman says his goodbyes to Sean, he goes into his room. He pulls off his wet clothes and wraps a towel around his waist. _Please behave,_ he tells his cock, but it doesn't listen. He grabs his soap and shampoo and walks down the hall into the bathroom. He likes the privacy of the small bathroom, with just one shower, one toilet, and two sinks. He checks surreptitiously for feet in the toilet stall – there are none. _Thank God._ He turns on the water and gets in the shower, putting his towel within easy reach.

He knows that with no roommate until Wednesday, he could pull himself off in his room, but doing it in the shower makes for easier clean up. The water falling on his shoulders is delightfully warm, and he relaxes a bit, remembering Sean's words earlier. Including himself, there are only three people on this floor. He doesn't need to worry about being caught. It's just like if he were back in his apartment, free to do whatever he pleased.

He squirts a bit of liquid soap onto his hand before reaching down to grasp his half-hard cock. He sighs and closes his eyes in relief at the stimulation. He can see Sean, dripping wet and grinning, in his mind. It only took him a few strokes to get completely hard. He increases his rhythm, pulling his cock firmly. He begins to move his hips, thrusting into his own hand.

Sean walks into the bathroom, planning to change in the shower stall. _I really need to loosen up and stop being so prudish,_ he decides, _or it's going to be a long year._ He hears the shower running, though, so he goes into the toilet stall instead. As he's taking off his cold, wet jeans, he realizes with a jolt that he, Cliff, and Norman are the only guys on the floor. So Norman must be the one in the shower. He shouldn't find the thought so hot, but he does. He mentally shakes himself and gets redressed.

Norman reaches his free hand up and pinches one of his nipples. He has tried telling Helena he likes that, but she never listened. He twists his wrist a bit as he strokes now. He's getting close, he can feel it in his balls. He moves his hand from his nipple to his balls, squeezing them lightly. He can't stop the pleased grunt that comes out at that, but who cares? _No one can hear me anyway._ With this thought in mind, he moans loudly as he thrusts into his hand once, twice more before coming hard, covering his hand in thick, white come.

Sean is pulling his t-shirt over his head when he hears a grunt. _Did Norman hit his head or something?_ He knows that explanation isn't quite right; the grunt didn't sound pained... he's letting himself out of the stall when he hears a loud moan. Sean has been with men before, and he knows exactly what the moan means. _God, I wish I were the one making him do that. Oh my God, Norman was jerking off in the shower that whole time. Holy Jesus. _He takes a few deep breaths to try to calm himself down; he doesn't want to go back to his room with a raging hard-on while Cliff is there. _I wish I could have seen that, I bet he was so hot..._ Sean hears the water turn off. _Fuck!_ He doesn't want Norman to know he heard, especially because he still has a half-stiffy going. He hastily exits, trying to will his cock down on the way back to his room.

Norman doesn't think he's ever come that hard from touching himself. Probably because he's never had such a good subject to imagine. He quickly cleans himself off before turning off the shower. As he's wrapping his towel around his waist, he hears the door shut. _Oh, God, I really hope that was someone coming in. _He steps out of the shower and looks around. No one. _Shit. Either Sean or Cliff just got an audio rendition of me masturbating. _He is utterly mortified.He looks down at the ground, giving time for Sean or Cliff to get back to 401 before he goes back to his room. _Maybe if I hope hard enough, the floor will swallow me up._

TO BE CONTINUED

**A.N.: **Review please. In the next chapter, there will be awkwardness and a distinct avoidance of the subject. Let me know if you have any ideas; I'm getting a better idea of where it's going, but it's still pretty vague.


	4. Chapter Four: Awkwardness, Pure and

**Disclaimer: **According to Wikipedia, Sean went to the University of St. Thomas (which I, like you probably, hadn't heard of), Willem Dafoe went to University of Wisconsin but didn't graduate, Norman never went to college, and Clifton apparently didn't either. So could they all meet at some random college on the east coast? No, they could not.

**Warnings: **blowjob, bad language, awkward conversations, AU... everything you would expect from me. Also, I made up a character. His name is Kevin. He is Cliff's best friend from home.

**A.N.:** Sorry it's taken so long to update! To be fair, I did write a oneshot in between this chapter and the last one. Anyway, now we're back at the university.

Thank you to my wonderful new beta, Edokun519! I've never had a beta before and I am beyond excited! I really feel like I should credit her as a second author, with all the help she's given me in terms of plot planning. And it's great to have someone to plan the Flanery/Reedus 2012 presidential campaign with!

~PurpleRanger

**Freshman Year**

**Chapter Four: Awkwardness, Pure and Simple**

Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Sean power-walks back to his room, not wanting Norman to see him. At the same time, though, he really wants his cock to calm down before he gets back in his room. The good thing is that embarrassment and panic are helping in that regard.

"I'm back!" Sean says to Cliff as he enters their room. He goes quickly – but not too obviously, he hopes – to lie face-down on his bed, thus hiding the slight bulge in his jeans. "So, um... how was your talk with your grandad?"

"It was good. He's pretty excited I'm in college," Cliff replies. He really wants to hear the details about Sean's feelings for Norman, so he decides to try to get Sean to open up to him. "My best friend called while you were out with Norman and told me all about his boyfriend-drama, so that was pretty entertaining." He grins to himself. His best friend, Kevin, always has boyfriend-drama. It doesn't help that Kevin is the most stereotypically gay guy ever. Kevin hadn't actually called, but Cliff is 97% sure that he's having boyfriend-drama, so it's only sort of a lie.

Sean takes the fact that Cliff's best friend is gay as a good sign. That means that Cliff will probably be cool with him. "I love hearing other people's relationship drama. It's all real funny when it isn't happening to you." He's silent for a second before he thinks of a question he hasn't asked Cliff yet. "You got a girl back home?"

"Nah, man, I'm single and loving it," Cliff tells him. "What about you? Do have some girl waiting for you back in Texas?"

Sean takes a deep breath and decides to come clean. "Nope. I'm gay, but I don't have a boy waiting for me either." He waits a couple beats. "You okay with that, man?"

"What, that you don't currently have a boyfriend? No, I'm requesting a roommate change so I can have a roommate who's in a relationship."

"I'll take that as you being fine with me being gay."

"Yep. As I said, my best friend is." Cliff is happy that this conversation has been had, and on the first day no less. "So, uh," he begins, wanting to move on to what he _really _cares to know about, "that Norman guy..." he trails off, waiting to see how Sean finishes his sentence.

"What about him?" _Oh Christ_, Sean thinks, panicking. _Is it that obvious that I like him?_ He tries to keep his expression neutral, not wanting to give anything away.

"Even I noticed he's good-looking, Sean," Cliff points out. He doesn't do well with beating around the bush. He just wants to know how Sean feels about Norman after their lunch, and how good of a chance Sean thinks he has with the dark-haired boy. He grins when his roommate blushes and ducks his head. "Come on, it's not a crime to look at him. Hell, I think he was looking at you."

Sean's head jerks up involuntarily. "Really?" he asks excitedly before he can stop himself. His brain then catches up and he blushes an even deeper red. "I mean, he's attractive, but I don't know if he even likes guys, so..." Sean has no idea how to finish his sentence, so he abandons it.

Cliff holds back a grin at Sean's reaction. "Well, don't give up before you try," he says wisely. "Anyway, I met some people from another dorm when I grabbed lunch. They said I should meet them for dinner and bring my roommate."

"Sounds good to me. I shouldn't throw myself at Norman. Not that I was planning to!" Sean adds quickly, embarrassed at how obvious his crush is. "What are their names?"

Cliff pretends not to notice Sean's little moment, seeing the other boy's embarrassment. "I met a girl named Julie and a guy named Bob. It turns out his last name is Marley. I was so confused."

~OoOoOoO~

Norman is not very happy with this whole situation. Either his crush or his crush's roommate just heard him jerking off in the shower. Maybe he should never leave his room again. But then he wouldn't see Sean, and that would be tragic. Norman walks back to his room quickly, glad to see that Sean or Cliff got back to 401 before he exited the bathroom. Once in his room, he takes off his towel and slips on pajama pants, too lazy for anything more. If he leaves later, he'll put on more clothes.

Bending over his desk, Norman gets out a pad of paper and a charcoal pencil before sitting cross-legged on his bed. He has just flipped open to a blank page when his cell phone begins to ring shrilly. He sighs, knowing without looking at the screen who it is. Well, he has to face her sometime. He leans as far as he can and just manages to grab his cell phone from his desk. He flips it open and brings it to his face. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby," comes the feminine voice over the line. "Did you get to school all right? All settled in?"

_You know, _Norman thinks,_ she is extremely good at hiding the fact she is a heinous bitch. _Out loud, he answers, "Yep, I'm here. I'm unpacked and just got out of the shower."

"That's good. Do you have a roommate?"

"Yep, but he's not here yet. He's coming on Wednesday. I don't know his name or anything." Norman taps his fingers on his leg, wishing Helena would just get to the point. She always calls for a reason, never just to talk, never because she misses him. _Well,_ he decides,_ if she won't bring up something important, I will._ "You know, Lena, we should really talk about our relationship. We're on opposite sides of the country, and we're both going to be meeting new people and-"

Helena cuts Norman off. "Norman," she says, sounding extremely upset. On the east coast, Norman rolls his eyes. "You're the only support system I have. I can't function without you, sweetie. There's so much pressure here, all the girls are so pretty..."

Norman knows the argument that's coming, he's heard it a thousand times, but he knows that he can't win it. Helena will make her threats and points, and Norman will be stuck in their dead-end relationship, miserable as ever.

"I need you to keep me grounded. When I get in one of my moods, you're the only one who can get me out and make me better."

"Helena," Norman begins tiredly, already sure of his defeat. "You need a support system that's closer to you. I can get you to eat again when I'm close, but who knows if I can from this far away?" He wants to bang his head against the wall in frustration. This is how it has always been: Norman wants to break up, Helena threatens anorexia. Christ, he wishes that it were just a matter of him falling for a stupid, fake threat, but he knows that Helena really will stop eating, she just needs an excuse.

"You can, Norman," Helena tells him. "You always know how to help me, baby, always. I'm so lucky to have you." _Also, _Norman reflects, _she's really good at making me feel wanted and needed._

"Is your roommate nice?" Norman asks, changing the subject. He listens idly as Helena chatters on about her roommates – it turns out that she has two – and the other people on her floor. After thirty-five minutes, according to Norman's constant watch-checking, Helena finally tells him that she has to go eat dinner with her roommates. _At least she's fucking eating,_ he thinks.

Norman puts his phone back on his desk and picks up his paper and pencil. He lets his hand glide over the page, not sure yet what he's drawing. The strong lines begin to form the outline of a male face, then a few more lines create intense eyes and a smiling mouth. Norman loses himself in his drawing and lets a feeling of peace wash over him.

When he next glances up, his clock reads 9:45. Well, he's missed dinner that's for sure. He hadn't even noticed the hours passing. He looks down again, and sees that he managed to draw Sean, exactly how he had looked when they came in from the rain.

Norman is not obsessed with Sean. Of course he isn't. How ridiculous.

~OoOoOoO~

Sean falls into bed, dressed only in his boxers. "Night," he says to Cliff as the other boy turns out the light and gets in his own bed.

Sean likes the two people that Cliff introduced him to. Julie is pretty and nice, and Bob is absolutely hysterical. Sean grins to himself; it is obvious that Bob likes Julie. Apparently, Sean isn't the only one falling for someone quickly. Sean rolls onto his stomach and shuts his eyes. The last thing he thinks before falling asleep is that he should compare schedules with Norman tomorrow.

~ZzZzZzZ~

The door to Sean and Cliff's room opens, and a dark-haired figure clad only in pajama pants slips inside before shutting the door quietly. Sean blinks groggily. "Norman?" he asks.

"Shh," Norman whispers back. "Don't wake Cliff up." He leans in and kisses Sean softly. "I know you heard me in the shower," he continues, pulling his face from Sean's. His hand slides down Sean's chest to cup his dick, which, Sean is embarrassed to realize, is already hard. "It got you all hot and bothered, didn't it?"

Sean latches onto Norman's shoulder so he doesn't groan loud enough to wake Cliff. That would be a bad way to start out roommate relations. He pulls back just long enough to admit, "Yeah, it did."

"Good," Norman whispers. He traces the shell of Sean's ear before continuing. "I was thinking about you, you know. And when I got in bed, I realized that I got off today, and you didn't. So now I've come to remedy that."

Norman gently pushes Sean's shoulders down so that Sean is lying on his bed. "Quiet, now," he reminds Sean, then lifts Sean's hips and pulls his boxers down. He flashes Sean a confident grin, then laps at the head of Sean's cock. He then bends his head down and takes it into his mouth.

_Holy fuck!_ Sean is in heaven. Norman's mouth is like a vacuum, and it is so wonderful. He lets Norman control the pace for a while, delighting in the slide of those sinful lips over his length. Soon, though, Sean can't hold back his natural instincts, and he begins to thrust up into Norman's willing mouth. Damn, it's a beautiful sight, his rigid cock disappearing between Norman's rosy lips. "Norman," he grinds out as quietly as he can. "Can't hold on, feels too good..."

Norman just winks at him and sucks harder. Sean bites his wrist to keep quiet and comes hard...

… in his boxers. Alone. _Fuck!_ Sean glances over at the other bed and is relieved to see that Cliff is still asleep. He gets out of bed, grabs a clean pair of boxers, and heads to the bathroom, rinsing out his soiled underwear and putting on a fresh pair. He goes back into his room, throws his wet boxers in his laundry basket, and gets in bed. Looking at the clock, he sees it's 3:30. He stares at the ceiling. _Why am I falling so quickly for some guy I just met? I've known him for less than a day and I'm already having wet dreams. Shit._

TO BE CONTINUED

**A.N.:** Please review! I hope this sated everyone's need for sexy stuff. Just so you know, they aren't going to be fucking after knowing each other for two days. I'm not writing them as sluts.


	5. Chapter Five: Sunday!

**Disclaimer: **I do not know these men. Also, this is AU. None of this ever happened.

**Warnings: **bad language, sinful thoughts, mentions/thoughts of sex, I throw in some non-BDS actors due to the fact there are not enough major BDS cast members to fill up the average college dorm...

**A.N.: **Aaaaaand here it is! Yay! So hopefully I'll be updating a little more often (no promises though) because I've finally written out a basic plan for the next few chapters. Anyway, hope you like this one. Sorry, no sex, as I refuse to write them as sluts. Give them some time.

In the real world, Angela is Troy's wife. I changed that here to give me more characters.

Thank you, Edokun519, for being an awesome beta!

~PurpleRanger

**Freshman Year**

**Chapter Five: Sunday!**

Sean wakes up, blinking in the light coming through the blinds. He turns over to look at his clock. 9:02/ He sits up, running a hand through his hair. He's pretty sure that breakfast goes until 10 in the basement dining hall, so he isn't in a rush. He drags himself out of bed and sees a note on his desk, in slanted, messy writing.

Sean -

I've gone to breakfast and then to run and maybe hit the weight room. So don't wait up for me. See you later.

- Cliff

No Cliff. Sean grins. _Guess that means I need a breakfast buddy. And Norm doesn't have a roommate yet..._Sean suddenly has a lot more enthusiasm for getting up. He's already in clean boxers – _oh God, don't think of that dream when you're with Norman_ – so he just pulls on clean jeans and a t-shirt. Looking in the mirror, he runs his hands through his hair once more to try to give it that sexily disheveled look. He grabs the schedule that he picked up yesterday, planning to compare classes with Norman. God, it would be fucking awesome to have some classes with the other boy. He sort of doubts he will, though, because his mostly have to do with physical science and exercise.

With one last glance in the mirror, Sean leaves the room, locking behind him, and walks to 403. He raises one hand and knocks quietly, not wanting to wake Norman if he is still asleep.

Norman has been up for a while, drawing, when he hears a knock on his door. "Come in," he calls out. "The door's open." He carefully sketches the tail of the lion, which is eating Helena. Why is he dating her again?

He smiles when Sean enters. "Hey," he says. "Come on and sit down." He pats the foot of the bed he's sitting cross-legged on. "Sorry, let me just put this away," he apologizes, putting his pencils in a small box before putting them on his desk. He's just about to close his drawing pad when Sean reaches out a hand to stop him.

"Wow, that's really good," Sean exclaims, looking at Norman's highly stylized drawing of a lion eating a girl. "No wonder you're majoring in art, you're as good as fucking Picasso."

Norman blushes as Sean compliments him. "It's not that great," he mumbles. With no parents around, it's not like he has someone who compliments him all the time. Helena has never really taken an interest in his work. After she didn't respond a few times, he stopped showing her his art.

"No, it is," Sean says. He doesn't like how Norman doesn't seem confident about his work. "I've never seen something this good outside of an art museum. Hell, this is better than some of the stuff I've seen in museums." Sean's not lying to flatter Norman, he really is impressed by the other boy's work. It's a little macabre, yes, but nonetheless amazing.

"Thanks," Norman says awkwardly, amazed that Sean is sincere enough to say all that when he doesn't have to. "I had a conversation with Helena, my über-bitch anorexia-threatening girlfriend, last night, so I drew a lion eating her to make myself feel better." Norman wants to take that back as soon as the words leave his mouth. If only he could talk and think at the same time. He doesn't want to bring Helena up in front of his new crush, and he doesn't want Sean to think he's a shitty boyfriend who wants his significant other to be eaten by a lion.

Sean can't hold back a grin at Norman's method of feeling better, but the grin fades as the rest of Norman's words sink in. "She threatens anorexia?" he asks, concerned. "So that's why you want to break up with her but can't?"

Norman nods. "Yeah. She always says I'm the only one who can get her out of it, make her eat again. Thing is," he explains, feeling the need to make Sean understand that he really has no choice, "she means it. She just wants a reason to stop eating, and fighting with me is her favorite one. But," he says, trying to change the subject, "that doesn't matter. She'll find someone else soon enough and break up with me, so I'm planning to act as though I am a free agent, nice and available." He hopes Sean gets the hint.

_Available._ Sean likes the sound of that. He doesn't want to be too obvious about liking it though, so he changes the subject. "Is that a tattoo of your name?" he asks, motioning to Norman's pale, bare chest. Not that he was looking or anything.

"Yeah. It's kind of a reminder of who I am, since I don't live with my family or anything,"* he says. He again wants to change the subject, uncomfortable with discussing his close family or lack thereof. He sees the paper in Sean's left hand. "Is that your class schedule?" he asks, wanting to compare his to Sean's.

"Yeah," Sean answers, watching as Norman reaches to his desk and picks up a similar sheet. "Want to compare?"

"Yeah, sure," Norman says, as if he isn't overly excited at the prospect (which he is). "What's your freshman seminar? I've got Evolution of Comedy with -" he consults the paper in his hand, "-Professor William Connolly. It's at – ugh – 9:30 on Tuesdays and Thursdays." He's pretty sure his other classes won't be with Sean.

"Really? Me too! That's fucking awesome," Sean replies excitedly after checking his schedule. He will start the day with Norman twice a week! "Though the 9:30 part sucks. We should eat together beforehand." _Hopefully Norman won't find that suggestion creepy._

"We should, then we could make sure the other's up." By that, Norman means Sean can make sure he's up. Norman is not a morning person. "So, uh, what else have you got?"

"Intro bio on Mondays and Wednesdays at 1:30, a basic phys ed on Thursdays at 4:00, Intro English on Wednesdays at 11:00, and athletic and exercise science on Fridays at 11:00. What about you?"

"None of those," Norman says, hoping he doesn't sound as disappointed as he feels, as that would be pathetic. "I've got Intro English, but on Mondays at 1:30. Um, calculus on Wednesdays and Fridays at 11:00, Painting 101 on Tuesdays at 4:00, and Multimedia 101 on Thursdays at 1:30. Oh, and my advisor is from the drama department for some reason. Professor Troy Duffy, who teaches a lot of film stuff, apparently."

"Duffy? No shit, he's my advisor too!" Sean exclaims excitedly. _Great, now he probably thinks I'm weirdly obsessed with him. Well, I am, but he's not supposed to know that. Shit, don't think of that dream! Smooth, Flanery, real smooth._

"Cool. I've heard that some of the advisors do dinner and other shit with their students, so at least we won't be awkward and lonely if we do that." Norman now hopes that Duffy does a lot of that, just so he has an excuse to eat with Sean. Speaking of eating... "Have you gone to breakfast yet?"

"Nope," Sean replies, glad he didn't have to bring it up and thus seem even creepier. "Cliff got up earlier and went to eat and work out. You want to go get something?"

"Definitely. I was drawing last night and lost track of time and sort of missed dinner, so I'm God damned starving," Norman says. He stands up and opens his dresser. "One sec, let me get some clothes on."

Norman knows he's attractive – well, he's been told so, though he doesn't really see it – and he wants Sean looking. He pulls off his pajama pants – good thing he remembered boxers last night – and folds them before putting them on his bed. He pulls a pair of jeans from his drawer and puts them on slowly, bending over a little for Sean's benefit. Finally, he throws on a t-shirt and sticks his keys and student ID in his pocket. "Let's go."

Sean knows he shouldn't look, but when Norman bends over to pull his jeans on he just can't help it. Norman's ass is muscular, and damn if it doesn't look tight. Sean can imagine pounding into it and... shit! He can't think like that, he doesn't want an awkwardly-timed erection. He imagines dead baby penguins for a while, and is thus well composed by the time Norman turns back to him. "Okay," he says, jumping from the bed and following the dark-haired boy out of the room and to the stairs.

"So, um, did you sleep well?" Norman asks, casting around for conversation to keep Sean talking to him in that sexy as hell Texas accent.

Sean can't help it; he blushes a deep red. "Er, yeah. A little tough to get to sleep in a new bed, and Cliff snores a bit, but all in all it was good. You?"

Norman notices Sean's blush but doesn't comment. _Maybe he sleepwalks or some shit and is embarrassed._ "I slept fine. I'll probably sleep pretty badly when my roommate comes; I'm not used to hearing someone else breathe."

Sean knows it's none of his business, and that the answer could upset him, but he can't help it. He asks, "So Helena and you, never, uh, spend a whole night together?" _Again with the obvious obsession, Sean? God, he's going to hate you._

"Nah," Norman says, a little hopeful about what Sean's curiosity could mean. "She still lives with her parents and I honestly don't like her enough. Seriously, even, you know, um, doing stuff -" Norman can't believe he's too shy to talk about sexual matters in front of someone, "-is just going through the motions. She's so skinny it sort of digusts me. I have to think of something else just to get a..." he trails off. "This is too much information, isn't it? I'll shut the fuck up." He clamps his mouth shut so his lips can't move without express directions from his brain.

"It's fine," Sean says. And it is. He doesn't mind knowing that Norman isn't sexually attracted to his girlfriend. "I don't exactly have tons of filters either."

By now, they have made it down the stairs to the dining hall. Sean walks in front of Norman in the line, excitedly picking out French toast and bacon. This is far more fun than his usual breakfast of cereal, and Sean likes the variety. He picks out a banana as well before sitting down at an empty table and waiting for Norman.

Norman doesn't really care about his food choice as much as he cares about sitting with Sean, so he just grabs some bacon and a biscuit before making his way to the table Sean has picked out.

"Oh, look," Sean says as Norman sits down, motioning toward a nearby bulletin board. "Says here that we're having floor meetings this afternoon at one. So it looks like everyone on our side of fourth floor is going to hang out in Willem's apartment-thing and introduce ourselves."

Norman isn't very happy about awkward group introductions, but he knows he needs to meet more people than just Sean and Cliff. "Okay. I guess that should be tolerable, if not fun."

~OoOoOoO~

Sean increases the speed on the treadmill, ready for a final sprint after his steady run of the last twenty minutes. He pushes himself to keep going for another half a mile before he slows the machine down to a cool-down power-walking speed. He gulps down water from the bottle he has with him, exhausted but happy. He didn't run yesterday, and he feels better now having done so.

He jogs up the stairs, still running on the exercise-released endorphins, and grabs his towel and soap from his room before heading to the shower.

He showers as quickly as possible, wanting time for lunch with friends before their floor meeting. He soaps up and rinses, then scrubs his hair with 2-in-1 shampoo-conditioner. After rinsing that, he turns of the water and dries off.

Towel firmly wrapped around his waist, he walks back to 401, sadly not running into Norman on the way. He dresses quickly in the jeans he was wearing earlier and a clean t-shirt. Glancing at his watch, he realizes that he just has a few minutes until when he promised to meet Cliff, Julie, and Bob for lunch. He quickly runs a comb through his hair before getting out the door to go to the dining hall in Julie's dorm, Yates Hall.

"Hey, sorry if I'm late," he says as he slides into the empty seat next to Bob. The line for food took longer than he thought it would, so he is a few minutes past their proposed meeting time.

"It's fine, Sean," Julie tells him. "It's not like we were doing anything important." She turns to the seat next to her, occupied by a boy Sean is pretty sure he hasn't met. "Brian, this is Sean. Sean," she continues, turning back to him, "this is Brian Mahoney. He lives in Burn Hall too."

"I'm on the second floor," Brian says, reaching a hand across the table and shaking Sean's. "What about you?"

"Fourth," Sean tells him. They begin talking excitedly about schedules and classes, and before long they have to leave for their floor meetings.

"See you guys later," Sean says as he, Cliff, and Brian leave to go back to Burn Hall. Brian peels off at the second floor while Sean and Cliff trudge up another two flights, then walk down the hall to Willem's apartment.

~Meanwhile~

Norman looks at the clock and puts his pencil down. It's lunch time, so he should really stop drawing – Sean, _again_ – and go get food. He feels a little lonely, with Sean having gone to work out. He doesn't really know anyone other than Cliff and Sean, so he just wanders down to the basement dining hall.

He goes through the line and stands awkwardly, looking in vain for Cliff and Sean. Oh, God, he's so bad at meeting people, he can't imagine just sitting down with strangers and talking.

Willem glances up from his conversation with Judd and sees one of the kids from his floor – Norman, he thinks – standing awkwardly, obviously unsure of where to eat. Willem feels back for him, remembering what it was like to not have friends when starting a new school. Poor kid doesn't seem to have family, if Willem understood correctly. "Norman," he calls, catching the boy's attention. "Come over here." He gestures to the empty seat next to him. "He's a freshman on my floor," he explains quietly to his friends as Norman makes his way over. "He looked lonely as hell, so be nice."

"Thanks, man," Norman says, sliding gratefully into the seat. He knows that Willem is just inviting him over because he feels sorry for him, but that doesn't make it any less nice. "Hey, uh, I'm Norman," he says to the other four people sitting at the table, all of whom are staring at him.

"I'm Judd Nelson," the man Willem was talking to says, extending his hand and shaking Norman's. "I'm a grad student in philosophy, and I'm working on the third floor of Burn."

The next man extends his hand as well and shakes Norman's firmly. "Carlo Rota. I'm from London, and I'm doing graduate work in journalism, with a focus on culinary journalism. I am in charge of the first floor of Yates."

Norman feels like he is going down the line at a wedding reception as the next person, a young woman, introduces herself. "Hey, I'm Angela Duffy, I'm a senior, studying literature. This," she jerks her hand at the young man sitting next to her, "is my worthless twin brother Taylor. He's studying theater."

"Hey," Taylor says from the other side of his sister.

"Nice to meet you guys," Norman says. The conversation around him starts again, and he contents himself with mostly listening, only contributing occasionally. They are all funny, but Norman doesn't really understand the discussions of graduate school work.

"Oh, shit," Willem exclaims, looking at his watch. "Norman, we need to go to that floor meeting." He stands up and Norman follows suit. They bid goodbye to the others and deposit their lunch trays before heading up the stairs. "Down there," Willem says, pointing to his apartment door, when they reach the fourth floor. He leads the way and unlocks it. "Come in, I'm just going to get some food out before everyone else comes."

Norman looks around the small apartment. It has an open design, with the kitchen only separated from the main room by a counter. There is a door off to one side, which Norman assumes leads to a bedroom and bathroom. "Nice place," he comments. There are a couple chairs, a table, and a television in the main room, but most of the area is clear space.

"Yep, I like it," Willem says, getting out a bowls of chips, pretzels, and dip. "Not much furniture, so we're going to be sitting on the floor for the meeting."

There is a knock on the door, which Willem had left open. "Hey," says Sean, breezing in with Cliff. "Are we early?"

"Nope," Willem replies. He hands Sean the bowl of chips and Cliff the one of pretzels. "Norman's already here, so you guys go sit down with him and wait. We've got maybe fourteen people on this side of the floor, but I guess it's just thirteen now without Norm's roommate."

Sean gleefully follows Cliff to the sitting area. Cliff sits a little away from Norman, and Sean flashes his roommate a grateful grin before sitting down in between them. "Hello, Norman, did you have a good morning?" he asks cheerfully.

Norman smiles at Sean's apparent excitement. "Yep, got some drawing in, had lunch with Willem and some of his friends. I was alone in the dining hall and he took pity on me," he confesses, wishing he could be a little less pathetic.

"Oh, shit, I didn't realize you didn't have anyone to eat with," Cliff says from Sean's other side. "If I had thought of that, I would've come and gotten you."

"It's fine, I met some cool people," Norman tells him, not wanting the other boys to feel bad. "So, Cliff, what classes are you taking this semester?"

They talk about their different classes as the other kids on the floor begin to file in. Once everyone is there, Willem yells for quiet. "Okay, so, as you can see we are an all boys floor. You can bring girls up, I don't care, just don't disturb anyone, got it?" He waits for some nods before continuing. "Anyway, this meeting is so that we can all introduce ourselves and go over the ground rules. Let's start with introductions. I'm Willem Dafoe, I'm from Wisconsin, and I'm a graduate student in physics. Your turn," he says to the young guy next to him.

"Hey, I'm Orlando Bloom, I'm from England, obviously, and I want to study art history," the boy says. Norman looks at him, already beginning to form a snap judgment. Though the boy is slight and doesn't look like a jock, he strikes Norman as the popular type. Norman isn't such a fan of the popular type.

"Okay, I'm Dominic Monaghan, I was born in Germany, and I want to study music. I'm his roommate," he says, gesturing at Orlando. Norman likes the look of this guy more, he seems pretty cool.

"Well, I'm James Marsden, I'm from Oklahoma, and I think I want to study broadcast journalism," says the next boy. Norman isn't sure about this one; he seems sort of like a pretty boy, but not in the same (obnoxious) way that Orlando does.

Norman continues making judgments as the boys all introduce themselves, but there are so many names he knows he'll never remember them all. Soon, Cliff is talking. "I'm Cliff Collins, I'm from LA, and I want to study Spanish literature." Then Norman hears Sean's beautiful accent.

"Uh, Sean Flanery, from Sugar Land, Texas, and I plan to study health and exercise science." Sean hasn't been paying much attention, too busy staring at Norman's fidgeting hands. He turns to look at the other boy's face as he talks.

"I'm Norman Reedus, I'm from LA, and I want to major in studio art." Well, he's glad that's over. He hates talking in groups. Turning his head to the side, he makes eye contact with Sean and smiles, delighted at the smile he receives in return.

"Great, wonderful," Willem says. "Don't be a dick, and remind people of your name if they forget it. Now, rules. I know you don't want them, but it's my job to make them and enforce them, so you all will have to suck it up."

Norman grins, loving the frank way that Willem talks to them. Next to him, Sean is thinking the same thing.

"Right, so, here are the three main ones," Willem continues, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. "No smoking in the actual dorm. I don't care what you do outside, but not in the building. Next, if I see you with alcohol, I have to confiscate it. I'm not turning anyone in, but you are underage and I can't knowingly condone underage drinking, so any alcohol you have goes down the sink. Third rule is common sense: don't steal. Not only is it wrong, but you will get in so much fucking trouble if you do it. I want you guys to trust each other, but I'm also going to be real and tell you that you should keep your door locked." He pauses and looks at the students. "Okay, you guys got those?"

When everyone nods, he starts again. "Now for the unofficial rules. No naughty things in public areas. I swear to God I will kick your ass if I walk into one of the first floor sitting areas or a kitchenette, or a bathroom and you are engaging in sexual behavior. No one wants to see that, so keep it in your room. To go along with that, respect your roommates. It's their living space too, so make sure they can come in when they want to. If you guys want private time for yourselves, figure out a system. For my own benefit and for that of other students with heavy workloads, no yelling or screaming or whatever after midnight. I know that it's a novelty, not going to class until eleven or whenever, but as a graduate student I am literally doing schoolwork all day. So I want to be able to sleep, and I'm sure those with early morning classes want that as well." Willem pauses, checking his watch briefly before looking back at the group. "Okay, that's everything. Feel free to hang out in here for a while and get to know each other."

Sean turns to Norman. "Those don't sound too bad," he comments. "Nothing I can't live with."

"Same," Norman says. "I think we'll be just fine."

TO BE CONTINUED

**A.N.: **Yay for a longer chapter. Please review, tell me what's good and what's bad.

* I have never heard an explanation for his tattoo of his own fucking name, so I made one up that I like.


	6. Chapter Six: Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Not real, all made up in my fiendish little brain.

**Warnings: **angst, language, boys kissing, all of that

**A.N.: **So I've skipped a few days, because the plot would move really slowly if I wrote out details of every day. This means that there may be characters that have not been formally introduced whom the boys now know, and relationships will have developed (they will know more about each other than they have explicitly said in previous chapters). Just trying to get them closer to the fun stuff, like getting together and kissing and having relationship-drama.

Thank you to my wonderful beta, Edokun519!

Also, this being the sixth chapter makes this my longest fic to date!

~PurpleRanger

**Freshman Year**

**Chapter Six: Beginning**

Norman throws his bag onto the floor next to his bed and sits down heavily, thanking every deity he can think of that his roommate has class right now. It has been a rough week, and it's finally Friday. He is back after calculus, lunch, and a while in the library, and he wants some time alone. Well, not necessarily alone – there are people he would be fine spending time with – but without his roommate. God, Sean got Cliff, who is a fucking awesome roommate, and Norman got David Della Rocco, who is, to put it frankly, a colossal dick.

In thinking of the reasons he hates his roommate after two days, Norman has quite a list. Rocco is racially offensive, homophobic, and not exactly bright. To make it worse, his hygiene is terrible; Norman is 98% positive that Rocco has not taken a shower since he arrived Wednesday. This is painful for Norman, who is far too sensitive to smell for a roommate who reeks. As a result of all this, Norman is spending all of his time either in 401 (which, to be fair, he is glad to have an excuse to do) or in the Bernard Student Center in the middle of campus.

Norman sighs and picks up his English book from his desk. He has to read five chapters of _A Tale of Two Cities_ by Monday afternoon, so he might as well start now. He's just getting past the famous introduction when there is a knock on the door. "Who is it?" he calls, hoping it isn't one of Rocco's stupid friends.

"It's Sean," comes the reply, making Norman smile.

"Come in," he yells back.

Sean opens the door and walks in cheerfully. He is glad he and Norman have similar schedules on Fridays, because now maybe he can convince the other boy to do fun things with him this afternoon and evening. "Hey, got any plans tonight?" he asks, walking over and sitting down next to Norman on the bed.

They have become close over the past week, especially since Norman's asshole roommate arrived. He knows it sounds cheesy, but Sean feels like he has known Norman for years instead of days. They are at the point now where they don't have to ask for things like borrow a pen or sitting on the other's bed; they can just do it. Sean likes the feeling of familiarity, and he also likes how close he has gotten to the dark-haired boy.

"Nope," Norman replies. He's dying to add, _Why, are you interested?_ but he manages to restrain himself. He's not sure if Sean's been flirting with him, and he doesn't want to press his luck. Sean jokes with him and touches him a lot, but he can't tell if Sean is just a tactile person. "Are you just asking, or...?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go into town. You know, get off campus, get some dinner, maybe go see a movie..." Sean trails off. He purposefully isn't clear about whether or not he's asking Norman on a date, probably because he isn't sure himself. He thinks that Norman has been giving him hints this week, has been flirting with him, but it might just be that Norman is straight and doesn't see their banter and touching as flirting. God, being gay is difficult sometimes.

"Uh, yeah," Norman replies. _Is this like a date or a "friends going to dinner and movie" thing?_ He is silent for a second, then decides to grow a pair and just ask. "Are you -"

He is cut off by his phone ringing. "God damn it!" he says, looking at the little screen. Sighing, he flips it open with an apologetic look toward Sean. "Hey, Helena," he says, not even trying to fake enthusiasm.

Sean tries to keep a neutral expression on his face when he hears who is calling. What bad timing; he wants to know what Norman was about to ask him. He stands up and begins to pace, feeling that his presence during this call is a little awkward.

"No, Helena," Norman is saying; in response to what, Sean doesn't know. "I'm not saying tha-" he falls silent, obviously interrupted. "Okay, yes, fine, you are right, I am wrong." He listens to something his girlfriend is saying, closing his eyes in exasperation. "I didn't say that, Helena. Look, if you don't like me, then why are you dating me?" Norman's eyes snap open as Helena begins to talk loudly enough for Sean to hear her voice, though not the specific words. "No, don't do... Helena, please keep eating. Yes, of course I care. Okay, I won't bring it up again. Yep. Mm-hmm. Bye." Norman snaps his phone shut, sighing tiredly.

Sean realizes that he shouldn't comment, but he can't help himself. "Norman, that's not a good relationship."

"Yeah, I sort of noticed that, but thanks," Norman snaps. Does Sean really think that he doesn't know? Norman's been trying to get out of said relationship for months, but it's not that easy.

"Then why don't you do something about it? I know you think she'll meet someone else and dump you," Sean says quickly, seeing Norman open his mouth to respond, "but what if she doesn't, hm? How long are you going to wait for her to dump you? Weeks, months, years?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but what the hell else am I supposed to do?"

"You said she lives with her parents, so talk to them. They can get her therapy or help or whatever. It sounds like she needs it, and you can break it off once she has a fucking support system! Christ, Norman, you draw her getting eaten by lions," Sean adds. "You shouldn't be dating someone if you fantasize about lions eating them."

"It's not that easy, Sean," Norman says angrily. "Anyway, I only drew that once, all right?"

"Sometimes you have to do something that makes you feel like a bad person," Sean shoots back. "And do you draw her being eaten by other animals?" He reaches out and opens the desk drawer that he's seen Norman put his drawings in when Sean visits.

Norman panics. Sean can't look at all those, oh fuck. "Hey, don't -"

Too late. Sean's eyes go wide as he looks down at the drawing in his hand. He quickly flips through the stack. "These are me," he says quietly. "You've drawn a lot of really good pictures... of me."

Norman is blushing more deeply than he ever has before. "Um," he says, but he has no idea what to say. He is mortified, and can't think of a single explanation.

"Is there... is there a reason you drew these?" Sean asks, sitting down next to Norman on the bed. His face is just inches from the other boy's, and he can feel Norman's breath on his lips.

Norman has no words to explain, so he does the only thing he can think of. He closes the distance between their faces and softly touches his lips to Sean's.

Sean is frozen, shocked, for a few seconds, but then realizes just what is happening. He brings one hand up to tangle in Norman's hair, wrapping the other around his waist, and begins to deepen this kiss.

Norman is about to pull back, mortified, when he feels Sean kissing him back and holding him. He reaches up and strokes Sean's face gently. He pulls back a little and looks at the blond. "So, were you asking me on a date just then?" he asks, smiling a little.

"Yep, I was," Sean replies confidently. "Does that mean you're accepting?"

"Yeah, I am," Norman says, leaning in and giving Sean another peck. "Just, uh," he blushes again, ducking his head to stare at his hands. "Is it okay if we, you know, take it slow? I've kissed some guys before, but never more than a peck, and never when I'm sober. It's a little overwhelming."

"Of course that's okay, Norman," Sean reassures him. "I like the idea of being the first guy you kiss sober... and of being your first in some other areas," he adds, grinning lewdly. "But we'll wait until you're ready before we do any of that."

Norman smiles gratefully. "So, you want to go into town for that date? We can catch an afternoon movie and then have a long time for dinner."

"Sounds good," Sean says, standing up and offering Norman his hand.

Norman stands by himself. "Look, I'm not ashamed, but you know Rocco, and I just... can we wait until we're away from the dorm before we hold hands?"

"Shit, forgot about Rocco. Yeah, of course. God, it sucks that you got stuck with the homophobic roommate," Sean comments as they walk down the deserted hall. "Why couldn't he have gotten put in a room with one of his dick friends, and you have been put with someone cool, like Monaghan from down the hall? Or with me," Sean adds as an afterthought.

"If I roomed with you we would do dirty things and you know it," Norman says quietly. "All my take-it-slow rhetoric would not hold up well if I were in the same room as you every night."

"Are you saying I'm irresistible?" Sean teases. He pushes open the door to the stairwell and lets Norman walk through. He follows the other boy down the stairs, surreptitiously checking out his ass as he does so. _It's a very nice ass,_ Sean decides.

"Pretty much," Norman says, willing himself not to blush. He can almost feel Sean's gaze on him as they walk down the stairs, and he definitely likes the feeling. "So, uh, which direction is the movie theater anyway?" he asks once they get down the stairs and out of the building.

Sean points. "That way, over by the music store." He leads the way, walking a little quickly. He can't wait to get off campus and be able to hold Norman's hand. "Hurry up, let's go!" he calls out as, looking behind him, he sees Norman lagging behind.

Norman picks up his pace and catches up to Sean. "Hey, not all of us are athletic," he says, smiling. "I happen to be lazy."

"Just trying to get off campus," Sean replies. "I want to hold your hand and walk through town, then spend all two hours of a movie kissing and snuggling you. So I'm getting us to those activities faster."

"Okay, okay," Norman says, and he keeps up with Sean. They discuss their English classes until they are a few minutes walking-distance from campus.

Sean slows his walking down and gets closer to Norman. He reaches out one hand and interlaces his fingers with Norman's, giving the dark-haired boy's hand a light squeeze. Sean leans over and gives Norman a quick kiss on the lips, happy that he can. Norman smiles and kisses back, then moves his head back to watch where he's going.

Willem is walking back from the grocery store, a bag in each hand, when he sees Norman and Sean wandering in town. He's about to call out a greeting when he sees Sean pick up Norman's hand and hold it, the lean in for a kiss. Willem stares as the boys exchange flirty kisses and touches. _Oh, God,_ he thinks, beginning to worry. _Norman's roommate is going to be fucking horrible if he finds out._

Willem sees that Sean and Norman are coming his way, but he's pretty sure they haven't seen him, too wrapped up in each other. He knows it's a little sneaky to duck into a storefront and watch, hidden, as they pass, but he does anyway, not wanting them to see and and feel cornered and caught.

Sean continues to touch Norman however he can, brushing their clasped hands against the other boy's thigh as they walk. "Is this okay?" he asks, holding up their hands to show Norman what he's asking about.

"Yeah, 'course it's okay," Norman replies, stroking his thumb over the back of Sean's hand. "I like it."

Willem grins a little at the overheard conversation. He's worried for Norman's well-being in the long run, due to that crazy fucking Rocco kid, but for right now the shy couple is too cute not to make him happy. He waits a few seconds after the boys pass, then leaves his hiding place and continues on his way to campus. He'll go find Judd and ask him what to do about this situation.

Sean and Norman continue toward the movie theater, cheerfully oblivious to Willem's presence and worries. "Have you written that outline for Connolly yet?" Norman asks.

"Nope, haven't really had time. Well," Sean corrects himself, "I haven't really had a combination of time and motivation." He glances at Norman, just to see his face, before looking back at where he's going. "Have you done it?"

"Nah, I haven't even started it." Norman confesses. "Do you want to do some research in the library? I need to find some more facts before committing to a topic." 

"Sure," Sean says. "Maybe that way I'll actually buckle down and do it. Though," he adds, grinning, "I might get distracted by your presence. And I've always wanted to kiss someone in the library stacks." He leans in and kisses Norman's cheek.

"Well, we can do that after our work," Norman says. "I've got to get high grades to keep my scholarship, so..." he trails off, not having anything to add. He isn't embarrassed to be there on scholarship, but there's no need to discuss it.

"'Course we'll get our work done first," Sean reassures Norman. He knows that Norman has worked hard for that scholarship, and he admires the dark-haired boy's dedication. "Kissing you in the stacks will be my reward for finishing that outline."

"Sounds good to me," Norman says, thoroughly excited at the prospect of kissing Sean in the library. It seems like what happy, normal couples do, and what with his disastrous relationship with Helena, Norman is ready for happy, normal couple activities. "So, what sort of movie are we going to?" Norman asks as they turn the corner and see the theater.

"Well, I was thinking action or comedy. Do you have a preference?" Sean asks, not really caring what they see. He plans to spend most of the movie snuggling or kissing Norman.

"Not really. How about action?" Norman suggests. Most action movies are mindless, and he wants to concentrate all his energy on kissing Sean in the back row, rather than on trying to understand a movie.

"Sounds good to me," Sean agrees, and he pulls Norman with him to the ticket window. "Uh-uh, I've got this," he says as Norman pulls out his wallet.

"Then I've got dinner," Norman tells Sean as the blond hands him a ticket. "Thanks," he adds, glancing around before kissing him chastely.

"Do you want to get popcorn or anything?" Sean asks Norman, trying to be the best date possible.

"No," Norman replies. "I plan to keep my mouth busy with something else. Not like sexual!" he adds hastily, not wanting Sean to think he's a total slut. "Like kissing. I mean, if that's okay with you. We can just sit and watch the movie if you like." Norman leads the way and they hand their tickets to the theater employee and make their way to theater number four.

Sean laughs a little at Norman's jumble of words. "I know what you meant," he tells him. "And I wasn't really planning to watch the movie either."

~OoOoOoO~

Norman has absolutely no idea what is happening on the screen. He's pretty sure there is a girl in this movie, but maybe it's a guy. He can't really look to check, though, because Sean's hands are holding his face and his tongue is currently occupied exploring Sean's mouth. He reaches up a hand and tangles it in Sean's spiky hair, loving the feeling of the soft locks beneath his fingers.

Sean is in heaven, kissing Norman in the back row of the theater. He estimates that they watched maybe ten minutes of the movie before they kissed chastely, and five minutes after that they brought in tongues and now Sean can't get enough of Norman's warm, delicious mouth. It is better than Sean has imagined, and that's saying something. Kissing Norman like this feels so good; he's going to need to do some sneaky pants-adjusting when he gets up.

~OoOoOoO~

Norman adjusts the collar of his sweatshirt as he and Sean leave the dark theater hand-in-hand. He doesn't want the hickeys he's sure are blooming to be visible, just in case he runs into someone like Rocco. Shit, his roommate would be so fucking cruel if he knew about him and Sean. Norman suddenly thinks of something. "Hey, Sean?" Norman asks.

Sean is in a state of post-awesome-kissing-session bliss, walking back onto the street with Norman. It's still a little light out, but it's dinner time and Sean tries to think of where to go. He's still mentally listing possibilities when Norman speaks. "Yeah?" he responds.

"How do you think Cliff feels? You know, about gay guys," Norman adds to explain his question. He hopes Cliff doesn't mind, so that he and Sean can feel safe in one of their rooms.

"He's cool, his best friend back in LA is gay," Sean tells Norman. "He guessed I liked you, and told me he thought you were making eyes at me." He laughs a little. "Man, he's going to be excited to hear we're dating. Are you okay if I tell him?" Sean watches Norman's face closely, wanting to see his gut reaction.

"Yeah, that's fine. I mean, he's friends with both of us, and he doesn't give a shit about gay or straight. I'd feel bad if we kept it from him," Norman says. "Anyway, it's better we tell him than if he hears from someone else, or sees us kissing."

"True. We're still going to have to be careful and discreet, though, because of that stupid fuck that housing put you with," Sean points out. He doesn't like thinking about how Rocco would react, so he changes the subject. "Where do you want to go for dinner?"

Norman glances up and down the street. "How about that Italian place?" he asks, pointing. When Sean agrees, Norman practically drags him in. It looks cozy and romantic, the perfect place for their first date.

TO BE CONTINUED

**A.N.: **Sorry to anyone who likes Rocco – I'm sure he's not that much of a dick in real life – but I needed a villain! Please review, as always.


	7. Chapter Seven: Another Step

**Disclaimer: **All false, obviously. I mean no harm, etc.

**Warnings: **angst, language, handjobs... everything you all love to read.

**A.N.: **Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! I'm glad you guys like it, and your encouragement is greatly appreciated.

Sorry it's taken so long to update. I had a really busy week and no time to write, and I didn't know how to open this chapter.

Thank you to Edokun519, the best beta ever!

Anyway, here we go, seventh chapter.

~PurpleRanger

**Freshman Year**

**Chapter Seven: Another Step**

Norman blinks his eyes tiredly, just waking up. He is warm and cozy, and there are voices. Wait, why are there voices?

He tries to turn over, but something warm is pressed up against his back. Something warm and moving rhythmically, like breathing or... Oh, wait, now he remembers. He presses his back into Sean's chest, loving the comfortable feeling of being close. His brain starts to wake up a little more, and he can understand what's being said.

"You stay up here for much longer, you guys will miss dinner," the first voice is saying.

"Cliff, look at him. He's so comfortable and adorable asleep like this, I don't have the heart to wake him," replies the second voice, accompanied by vibrations in the chest against Norman's back. Even without the physical sensation, Norman knows it's Sean talking; he loves that beautiful Texas accent and can recognize it easily.

"Fine," Cliff says. "Then I'll do it. God, you are such a pushover with him." Norman feels himself being shaken. "Norman, get up. You've got to go to the dining hall now or you won't get any dinner."

Norman rubs his eyes and sits up. "M'kay, I'm up."

Sean smiles. Norman fell asleep while the two of them were watching _Indiana Jones_ on Sean's laptop, and Sean spent the time cuddled up with Norman. Now, Norman is awake, which Sean likes just as much. "We can just go downstairs and grab something. Then you can sleep some more if you want." He gives Norman a quick kiss before getting up off his bed.

Norman sighs a little. He wants another kiss, but Sean is already getting his shoes on. Norman follows suit, getting up and slipping on his sneakers. "Thanks for getting me up, Cliff. See you later," he says over his shoulder as he and Sean leave the room.

It's Wednesday, and Sean is positive that Norman has spent more of his waking hours in 401 than in his own room this past week. That is perfectly understandable in Sean's opinion, as they like to be together, and Rocco would probably not react so well to that. Cliff, on the other hand, doesn't mind their hand-holding, cuddling, and frequent pecks on the face and lips. He does mind when they really kiss, but Sean would be uncomfortable doing that in front of Cliff anyway. Norman and Sean have learned to work that around Cliff's schedule.

Sean and Norman walk carefully apart when they get into the hallway and go downstairs. As much as they would like to hold hands, they know that it isn't the best idea. "Do you want to just get a paper plate and come back upstairs?" Norman asks, not really wanting to sit in the dining hall. He likes eating there when they are with a lot of friends, but if it's just him and Sean, he'd rather be alone.

"Sure," Sean responds, holding the door at the bottom of the stairs open. "While you were asleep, Cliff told me he's going to the library for a couple hours." He looks pointedly at Norman. "So he won't be around."

Norman smiles as he leads the way to the buffet-style dinner line. "Well, that sounds fine," he says casually. "I guess we can watch a movie or whatever without disturbing him."

Sean smiles as well; they have been referring to kissing as "watching movies" or some other benign activity for a few days now. "Yep," he says happily as he and Norman load up disposable plates. He likes that idea, he's been wanting some more alone time with Norman.

They have been kissing often and heavily for the past few days, and Sean at least is ready for a little more. He just gets so worked up when he's pressed against Norman, sucking the other boy's tongue. He's a little wary of pushing Norman, so he hasn't really brought it up yet, but tonight, he's decided to just go for it. He doesn't want to have sex with Norman right now, or even give or receive a blowjob – Sean may like both of those, but he and Norman have been dating less than a week – though he wouldn't mind some wandering hands below the belt.

Sean and Norman walk into 401 and shut the door, locking it behind them. They set their plates on the desk; food can wait, but Cliff won't be in the library forever. Sean wraps his arms around Norman's waist and tugs the dark-haired boy closer. "Hello, gorgeous," he says, leaning in to kiss Norman lightly.

Norman smiles, but doesn't say anything. He simply leans forward to meet Sean's mouth.

They can only restrain themselves for so long, and soon they are kissing passionately. Norman moans into the kiss and pushes his hands up Sean's t-shirt, scratching his nails lightly over the other boy's nipples.

"Oh, fuck, Norman," Sean whispers quietly, breaking away from Norman's mouth. It feels so good that he wants to scream, but he knows that he can't; the last thing they need is for someone to hear them and come running to check it out. He dips his head a little and attacks Norman's neck, sucking and biting. Tomorrow, Norman will have marks and will need to cover them with a strategically arranged sweatshirt, but right now, neither of them are really thinking of that or caring. Hands are scrabbling over chests, and mouths are latching onto whatever flesh they can find.

Slowly, Sean moves one hand, previously resting on Norman's chest, lower. He stops it as it reaches the top of Norman's jeans, giving the other boy a chance to say no. But when Norman does nothing of the sort, Sean moves his hand a few inches lower, and rubs the palm of his hand over the bulge beginning to appear in Norman's jeans.

"Oh," Norman squeaks out. He didn't expect that, but damn does it feel good. He hitches his hips a little, giving him more friction. "Fuck, Sean, so good," he moans, growing harder by the second.

Sean is enthralled by Norman's reactions. The moans, the expressions, the movements of his hips are all so beautiful. He moves his other hand down so that he can undo the button while still palming his boyfriend. "Is this okay?" he asks, not wanting to push Norman too far.

Norman nods, unable to really form words. Sean pops open the button and pulls down the zipper, all far too slowly for Norman's tastes. He then regretfully moves his hand from the front of Norman's jeans so that he can carefully push the pants and boxers down his boyfriend's legs, just enough to let his hardening length and his heavy balls free.

Sean wraps long fingers around the turgid flesh and squeezes. "Oh, god," Norman moans, head falling to Sean's shoulder. Sean licks at Norman's neck and begins to move his hand in slow, firm strokes.

"Do you like that?" he asks, unable to see Norman's face. That's okay, though, because right now he is completely distracted by the view of Norman's cock in his hand. It's big, bigger than his own. Well, only by a bit, but still.

"Yeah," Norman pants out. He moves his head so he can see what Sean is doing to him, and realizes embarrassingly that Sean isn't getting anything out of this, dropping one hand to palm Sean roughly through his tight jeans.

"Mm, feels good," Sean gets out, pushing himself into that skilled hand. He speeds up his hand on Norman's cock, twisting a little on each stroke as he reaches the head. He moves his other hand up to pinch at Norman's nipples; he continues this happily as he hears a pleased moan from Norman. "Stay quiet," he admonishes in a whisper.

"It's tough when you're doing that," Norman points out, thrusting a little into Sean's grip. Oh, God, does he like it when Sean goes for his nipples. He's getting closer, and tells Sean as much, his voice breathless and desperate.

"Then come," Sean whispers in his ear. He strokes Norman quickly and firmly, wanting to see the other boy come undone.

Norman thrusts a few more times into Sean's wonderful hand, and he feels a tightening in his abs and balls, biting down on Sean's shoulder so he doesn't yell out loud. He releases, spurting come over Sean's hand and still-on t-shirt. "Oh, Sean, that was fuckin' amazing," he mumbles against the strong shoulder. He moves his arms to hold Sean when he realizes that Sean is still hard underneath his left hand.

"Oh, um, sorry about that. Let me take care of that," he says, embarrassed to have forgotten about Sean's state. He hastily opens the button and fly and pulls out Sean's leaking cock, beginning to tug on it firmly, entranced by the sight of another man's cock in his hand.

Sean pushes his hips into Norman's hand, amazed at how good it feels to have the other boy's fingers wrapped about him. He nearly screams as Norman reaches his other hand down to massage his balls; as it is, he lets out a strangled noise and grabs Norman's shoulders.

"Mm, come on," Norman coaxes, wanting Sean to release. "God, you're so fucking hot." He bites on Sean's neck, making sure, accidentally, that they will have matching hickeys the following morning.

Sean thrusts once more and comes with a quiet keen, his semen splattering out of Norman's hand and onto his exposed thighs and crotch. "Shit," he pants, leaning heavily on Norman for support. "You are good. Are you sure I'm the first guy you've done that to?"

"Definitely," Norman says, wrapping his arms around Sean and inadvertently smearing the back of his boyfriend's shirt with come. "Well, other than myself." He smiles and nuzzles Sean's hair. "I liked that. A lot," he admits. He realizes that they are both dripping in semen, and reaches to grab tissues from Sean's desk. He wants to clean them up, doesn't want to advertise what they did to Cliff. He carefully cleans off his hand and Sean's, then gets another tissue to clean off their softening cocks. "Oh, Christ, the room smells of sex."

Sean smiles. "I like the way you smell like this," he says, "but we can be damn sure Cliff won't like it. Here, we can do a load of laundry with our clothes – eew, they all have come on them – and then we can shower up and throw out the tissues somewhere else." He strips down completely.

Norman can't help but stare. "You are beautiful naked, Sean," he says quietly. "Well, now I'm going to be insatiable, I want to see this every day." He self-consciously removes his clothes, feeling as though he can't measure up to Sean's beauty.

"Mm, not a beautiful as you," Sean replies as he watches Norman take off his clothes. The dark-haired boy is all toned alabaster skin, and Sean feels like he will never be able to see enough of it. "I just realized," he says sheepishly. "That you have no clothes in here. You can't go back to your room naked, and you sure as hell can't go back in your come-covered clothes. I guess you'll have to borrow some of mine." He pulls two sets of jeans, boxers, and t-shirts from his drawers and hands one to Norman, throwing the other set on himself. "Let's go get these things in a washer," he says, picking up their soiled clothes.

Norman dresses quickly and follows Sean out the door, liking the illicit feel of wearing Sean's clothing. They traipse down the hall to the laundry room and stick their clothes in a machine, then wander back into Sean's room and find a bottle of air freshener, which they spray around excessively.

"It smells so much like citrus that you would never be able to tell," Norman tells Sean when his nostrils are beginning to clog. "Now, let's eat our dinner."

They sit down at Sean's desk, sharing the small chair, and eat slowly, kissing lightly between bites. Norman doesn't think he's ever been this happy. Sean is the best thing that has ever happened to him.

They have just finished when the door opens. "Hey guys," Cliff calls out, walking in and depositing his bag on his bed.

"Hey, Cliff," Norman says. "I'm just leaving. See you guys tomorrow," he adds, giving Sean one last kiss before heading to his own room. They have an unspoken agreement that, unless they are all doing something together, Norman leaves when Cliff comes back for the night.

Norman walks into his own room, not greeting Rocco, who is watching something on his laptop. Not that he'd greet him anyway. He thinks about putting on pajamas, but doesn't, too content in the idea of wearing Sean's clothes. Maybe he'll wear them all through tomorrow, just because he can. He falls into his bed and pulls the covers of his head. God, he and Sean have started having a physical relationship. He's excited, but a little nervous. He doesn't really know anything about what two guys do together. Well, he's sure that Sean will be a good teacher. He closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

Back in 401, Cliff turns to Sean. "I'm assuming I don't want to know why Norman was wearing your clothes, and why the room smells like an overdose of air-freshener."

Sean blushes and turns away. "Nope, I don't reckon you do."

**A.N.: **Aren't you guys excited that they took this step? You are? You aren't? Well then, you should review and tell me as much.


	8. Chapter Eight: Jealousy

**Disclaimer: **I don't know any of these people. It's called fan_fiction_ people, not fan_reality_

**Warnings: **Smut (but no actual sex yet), language, etc.

**A.N.: **Sorry it's been so long, I've had a really crazy and rough past couple of weeks. Hope this makes up for it. Thanks to the wonderful **Edokun519** for beta and ideas, and to the lovely **Athena Puget** for having awesome ideas and plot help!

~PurpleRanger

**Freshman Year**

**Chapter Eight: Jealousy**

"_I know you two are together," Willem said, having pulled Norman and Sean aside for a moment. "I saw you guys holding hands in town about three and a half weeks back. I don't have a problem with your relationship, but I'm worried, especially about you, Norman. You know that it will be bad if Rocco finds out. I'm trying to deal with that, seeing if I can get you a roommate switch, but I want you guys to be careful. Hang out with different people sometimes, okay? I know you like being together, but talk to other friends."_

Willem said that a few days ago, and Sean and Norman have taken it to heart. Which is why now, on a Thursday night when he wants to be with Sean, Norman is in Orlando's room, helping the other young man with his calculus homework. He's sitting down next to the English boy on his bed, drawing a graph on his paper, and Orlando's hand is tapping impatiently on Norman's thigh.

"Oh, _that's _how you do it?" Orlando exclaims, sounding very impressed by the American's graph-drawing prowess. "Norman, how are you so good at everything? I mean, you paint, you sculpt, you actually understand calculus..." he smiles at Norman, and takes back his notebook, hand brushing against Norman's as he does so.

"I'm not," Norman responds automatically. He's only just gotten used to compliments from Sean, and isn't quite ready for them from other people. "I just, uh, figured this one out when I was doing my homework last night." He looks down at his hands, blushing. Orlando seems to be a genuinely nice guy, always talking to Norman and complimenting him. Sean doesn't seem to like him though, and Norman has yet to figure out why.

"You do your homework early? Wow, you are such a good student," Orlando teases, poking Norman in the thigh. Norman smiles, simply glad to have a friend. In reality, he did it last night because he was in the library all alone and was bored out of his mind.

"Only compared to you," Norman tells him, standing up and stretching a bit. "God, you are such a procrastinator. How did you make it to college?"

"Good looks and charm," Orlando deadpans. Behind Norman, the door opens, and Orlando's roommate, Dominic, walks in, followed closely by Sean.

Norman smiles widely; he hasn't seen his boyfriend since this morning, when they were in Connolly's class together. "Hey guys," he says, looking directly at Sean. "What have you two been doing?"

"Working," Dom groans, putting his bag down by his bed. "I didn't realize there would be so much _writing_ for bio. It's a science, for Christ's sake! Not bloody literature."

"Norman was helping me with calculus," Orlando informs his roommate. "He's such a good teacher. I actually understand it now."

Norman can see a muscle in Sean's cheek jump, as one always does when Orlando opens his mouth. What was Sean's problem with the English boy?

Dom forces himself not to sigh. He wants to shake Orlando sometimes, tell him to stop flirting with Norman. For one thing, it is painfully obvious to everyone who isn't Orlando that Norman a) is not interested, and b) has no idea that he is hitting on him. More importantly, though, is the fact Dom is 90% positive that Sean and Norman are together. Sean mentions him roughly once every thirty seconds, and they are always drawn to each other. They sit together, have whispered conversations... Why can't Orlando see this and just give up?

Sean chews his lip. He knows that Norman genuinely likes Orlando, but he also knows that his boyfriend is beyond naive. Norman doesn't know that Orlando is hitting on him, so he doesn't realize that he needs to let him down gently, or just ask him to stop. No, Norman just keeps on smiling and helping Orlando, letting the English boy touch him in what Sean is sure Norman thinks is a purely platonic manner.

"Good teacher, huh?" Sean says, trying not to sounds like he's five seconds from ripping Orlando's head off. "Then can you please help me with this reading for Connolly? I have no fucking idea what's going on." He hopes Norman will realize this is a ploy to get him alone, as they currently do not have any reading for Connolly.

"What?" Norman asks, confused, before a light bulb goes on in his brain. "Oh, yeah, of course. Is your book in your room?"

"Yeah, I think it is. God, I have no idea what is going on in this chapter. Bye guys," he calls over his shoulder, walking from the room.

"See you later," Norman says, following Sean out of the room. "Let me know if you need anymore help, Orlando."

Dom sits on his bed. He wants to tell Orlando to lay off Norman, but the other boy has not admitted to being gay, much less liking Norman. He sighs and sits on bed, opening his biology book again.

Sean and Norman, meanwhile, close the door behind them. "You know," Sean says, pulling Norman to him by his belt loops. "Maybe I don't need that homework help after all. What both of us need is a shower." He grins at Norman.

"Sean, no," Norman says flatly, kissing Sean's nose in an attempt to seem less grumpy. "We've been over this a million times. We can't shower together, because someone might find out."

"Don't be ridiculous Norm, we just have to be quiet," Sean wheedles. "I just want to see you all wet and slippery..." He grinds his hips against Norman for emphasis. When Norman still looks unsure, Sean kisses him sweetly. "Nobody will know, Norman. It'll be fun."

Norman sighs and blows some hair out of his eyes. "Fine, but I reserve the right to be extremely upset if someone walks in and finds out."

"Great!" Sean says happily, kissing Norman quickly once more. "I'll go get in, and you can come join me once you're ready." He pulls off his shirt and throws it in his laundry basket, before stripping off his pants and boxers as well.

Norman watches contentedly as his boyfriend gets naked, and frowns a little when Sean puts a towel on. "Okay, I'll be there in a sec." He leaves Sean's room a few seconds after Sean does, going to 403 to get a towel. He tries not to sigh obviously in disappointment when he sees Rocco there. "Hey," he mutters, taking off his shirt. "I'm going to take a shower." He takes off his pants, then wraps his towel around his waist before taking off his boxers. He feels uncomfortable showing even that much in front of Rocco.

"Why would I care?" Rocco says snidely. "What, too shy to be naked? God, you're a fag."

Norman leaves quickly, not wanting to be near Rocco any longer. _Fag?_ That was just Rocco being an asshole, right? It isn't like he knows about Sean and Norman. He can't, can he? Oh, fuck, if he does, he'll probably stab Norman in his sleep.

Norman takes a couple calming breaths before walking into the bathroom. He hears the shower running and doesn't see anyone, but he checks to make sure. "Hey, who's in the shower?"

"Just little old me," Sean calls back, glad his boyfriend has enough sense not to just jump in the shower on the simple assumption the guy in there is Sean.

Norman throws his towel behind a trash can, not wanting any visitors to the bathroom to realize that there are two people in the shower. Now naked in the middle of the bathroom, he runs over to the shower and gets in, closing the curtain behind him. "Hello, handsome," he says, giving Sean a little kiss.

Sean smiles at Norman. "Hello yourself." He picks up a bottle of shampoo. "I had this crazy idea that we could actually get clean in here," he says, holding it up to show Norman with a grin on his lips. He stops smiling when he sees that Norman isn't. "What's wrong, Norm?"

Norman knows he sounds silly, that his roommate is always an ass, but he answers Sean honestly. "Rocco called me a fag. I know he's never nice, but I just... do you think he knows about us?"

Sean thinks seriously for a moment. "No, I don't. He would say something more direct if he did. He doesn't exactly beat around the bush." He squeezed some shampoo into his palm and began to rub it into Norman's hair.

"You're probably right," Norman says, shutting his eyes tightly so as not to get shampoo in them, a soft sigh escaping him. He goes under the spray when Sean pushes him and rinses out his hair. When he opens up his eyes, Sean is getting under the water too, rinsing the suds out of his own blond locks.

As the last bits of shampoo are going down the drain, Sean pulls Norman into a strong embrace. "Well, I think that's enough cleaning, don't you?" He doesn't actually wait for a reply before closing the distance between their mouths.

Norman lets Sean kiss him softly for a minute, but he's never been a patient person. He opens his mouth a little and drags his tongue over Sean's lips. Sean responds immediately, opening his mouth and welcoming Norman's tongue inside.

Sean takes one hand from Norman's waist and moves it between their bodies. He wants to do naughty things in the shower and, by God, he will. He strokes Norman gently until the dark-haired boy is half-hard, then breaks off their kiss. "Can I try something new?" he whispers. At Norman's nod, he grins and sinks to his knees.

Norman watches, eyes wide, as Sean opens his mouth and licks a stripe up his quickly hardening cock. Christ, no one has ever done this to him before. Helena never would, she thinks it's disgusting. Fuck, though, it feels good. He moans aloud, then makes an unhappy noise when Sean stops licking.

"Shh, Norman," Sean admonishes. Once he sees the other boy put his hand over his mouth, he starts licking again. He flicks his tongue into the slit, delighting in Norman's squirms and muffled whimpers. "Remember, be quiet," he warns before he opens his mouth wide and takes Norman's considerable length into his mouth, feeling the blunt tip hit the back of his throat.

Norman has to bite the inside of his cheek to follow Sean's direction. God, nothing has ever felt this good. Sean's mouth is like a vacuum and he never knew that sucking would feel this good. Fuck, has he been missing out.

Sean sucks as hard as humanly possible, wriggling in delight when Norman's long fingers twist into his hair. This is turning him on so much, seeing Norman like this and he reaches one hand between his knees to his own cock, stroking in time with the bobbing of his head.

Norman struggles to hold his hips still when Sean moans a little around him, the vibrations traveling up his spine and making his whole body tingle in pleasure. He's breathing harshly through his nose, trying as hard as he can not to moan aloud. Sean looks so fucking sexy on his knees in the shower, his cheeks hollowed out as he sucks Norman down. Then, oh God, he's speeding up the rate of his head-bobbing, and Norman is getting close embarrassingly fast.

"M'close," he whispers as quietly as possible. He's sure that Sean will want to pull away; who would want to get _that_ in their mouth? "Sean, really, I am," he whispers more urgently as the mouth on his cock just speeds up.

Sean is glad Norman is close; he wants to feel the other boy come soon. His own hand speeds up on his hard prick, thumbing over the slit and making him moan even more around his boyfriend. Fuck, this shower is turning out to be one of the best ideas he has ever had.

Norman can't hold back any longer, and he tries to pull Sean off by the hair, but the blond boy doesn't move. He moans behind the hand covering his mouth as he comes, spilling himself down Sean's throat in four hot bursts. "Shit, sorry," he pants, sagging back against the shower wall. "Tried to warn you…"

Sean swallows Norman's come happily, pulling once more on his own cock before painting the tile floor of the shower cubicle with his come. He has to bite his lip to hold back a moan because God does it feel good to be swallowing Norman's release.

"I liked having that in my mouth," he whispers, standing up to put his arms around Norman. "You taste good, from start to finish."

Norman kisses Sean's cheek, not liking the idea of kissing a mouth that might still have a little of his own come left in it. "Really? You liked that?" he asks, eyes wide when Sean nods. He can't believe that someone would actually like the taste of come. "You should've let me stroke you off," he added accusingly. "I like doing that."

"You weren't exactly in a position to do that, and I am an instant gratification type of guy."

Norman reaches behind Sean and turns off the water, not wanting to press their luck by staying there too long. "On your way out, could you throw me the towel that's behind the trash can?"

Sean smiles and nods, giving Norman one last kiss before wrapping his own towel firmly around his waist and leaving the shower. He tosses Norman his towel as he passes it, then continues on to his room, smiling to himself. Norman seems to have liked his blowjob, thank God.

"What are you so happy about?" Cliff asks when his roommate comes in dressed only in a towel.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," Sean replies cheekily, slipping on a pair of boxers before sitting on his bed to read. He's a little distracted, though, trying to think of ways to get Orlando to stop flirting with his boyfriend. Norman is his and only his, and Sean won't allow anyone to get between them.

**A.N.:** Sorry this chapter took forever, but blowjobs make up for that, right? Right. Also, this isn't exactly the best sex I've ever written. Cut me some slack, I have a busy and stressful life.


	9. Chapter Nine: Turnabout is Fair Play

**Disclaimer:** If you don't understand what fiction is, you are not old enough to be reading this.

**Warnings:** Language, naughty things going on between men, etc.

**A.N.: **Again, sorry for slow updates. Life is bloody fucking crazy, and I've been all over the place and stressed out. However, I'm on break now and will try to pump out a few chapters, but no promises. Thanks as always to my beautiful beta/wife **Edokun519**. And for my faithful fan **Athena Puget**, I added in your favorite word.

~PurpleRanger

**Freshman Year**

**Chapter Nine: Turnabout is Fair Play**

Norman is still riding on a little high from that blowjob three days later. Here he is, on a Sunday night, humming cheerfully to himself as he scribbles in his math notebook, once again sitting next to Orlando on the English boy's bed.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Orlando asks, frowning at his textbook.

"Life," Norman answers evasively, shrugging. He chews his lip, not really understanding this problem. He's an art major, damn it, not a mathematician. Fuck if he knows what all this means.

"Life?" presses Orlando, obviously unaware that Norman is dodging his question. "Care to be a little more specific?"

"Nope, I don't," Norman replies, grinning as he sketched out a graph. It's probably wrong, but he has no idea of how to do it right.

"Come on, Norman," Orlando wheedles, leaning onto the American's shoulder. "Just tell me…"

"Hey, I'm writing!" Norman tries to shrug Orlando off his shoulder, but the other boy doesn't budge. "And I have a right to my privacy, okay? I mean, you're my friend, but there are some things I keep to myself."

"Yeah, okay. Sorry, man," Orlando replies, but he doesn't move from Norman's shoulder. Instead, he reaches up one hand, running it through the other boy's hair. "You're pretty cute when you get annoyed, you know that?"

Norman's expression went from irritated to awkward in a few short seconds, the reason for Sean's dislike of the English boy becoming quite painfully obvious all at once. Oh. Oh God. This is so uncomfortable. Norman tries to keep a neutral expression. Fuck, how does he make the other boy lay off? Well, at least Sean isn't here, that would make everything –

"What the fuck are you doing, Orlando?"

Worse. That would make everything worse.

"Oh, hey, Sean," Orlando says, keeping his fingers in Norman's hair. "I'm playing with Norman's hair. It's really soft."

Sean thinks about what would be the best way to painfully murder the English boy.

"Norman," he says in a clipped tone. "Can you help me with my English homework?"

Norman scrambles up from the bed, muttering an apology to Orlando as he gathers up his stuff. He walks out the door with Sean quickly, silent until they get to the blond-haired boy's room.

"Baby, I didn't…" he starts, but Sean cuts him off.

"I know. I know that you didn't realize he was hitting on you until then, and, unless I am mistaken, you don't feel anything for him," Sean says, putting his backpack down and sitting heavily on his bed. "But you realized then, Norman. And you didn't stop him."

Norman put his bag down as well, but remained standing awkwardly, uncertain as to whether he was allowed to sit at the moment. "I was trying to think of how to tell him to stop without giving us away or lying and saying I'm straight," he mumbles, blushing.

"Just say, 'Sorry, Orlando, I don't feel that way about you.' That's all it fucking takes," Sean says gouchily, not really buying Norman's excuse. "You could say that you're sort of seeing someone, but not specify who. There are a lot of ways to do it, Norman. Why couldn't you think of one?"

"Because I'm not like you, Sean," Norman explains, getting annoyed that Sean won't accept his reason. "I can't think on my feet like that. I finally figured out what was going on, and my brain just sort of cut out. I didn't want him to go on, honest."

Sean bites his lip, feeling a little bad that he has gotten grumpy with Norman. The dark-haired boy obviously felt too awkward with Orlando to function. "I know, baby," he sighs, patting next to him on the bed in invitation. "I shouldn't be mad… I just didn't like him touching you."

Norman sits down next to his boyfriend, leaning on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I let him," he says, turning his head to kiss Sean's neck. "I've got an idea on how to make it up to you," he adds, grinning slyly.

"Oh?" Sean asks, turning to capture his lips in a lingering kiss. "What would that idea be, hm? I have a feeling I'll like it."

Norman blushes at the simple thought of what he's planning to do. "R-remember what you did to me in the shower a few days ago?" he mumbles, not brave enough to say "blowjob" aloud.

Sean's eyes widen. "Yeah," he breathes, hardly daring to let himself hope that Norman means what he thinks he does.

"Would it be easier for me if you lie down?" Norman asks shyly, already pushing Sean's shoulders gently down towards the bed.

"Um…" Sean can barely think enough to speak, beginning to get aroused at just the thought of what Norman is about to do. "Maybe. We can try."

Norman drapes his body over Sean's and presses his mouth to his boyfriend's, kissing him deeply while rolling their hips together.

Sean moans quietly into Norman's mouth as he feels that friction on his already half-hard cock. "God, baby… want this so bad," he mumbles, pulling back from their kiss.

Norman attacks Sean's neck, wiggling his hands between them to open the blond-haired boy's jeans and pull them and his boxers down far enough to free his rapidly hardening cock. "I've, uh, never done this before," he says quietly, embarrassed. "And you're the first person who ever did it to me, so just let me know if I'm bad or doing it wrong." He moves down Sean's front until his mouth reaches the thick flesh. He eyes it apprehensively, then opens his mouth wide enough to suckle the head.

"Fuck!" Sean whispers urgently, slamming a hand over his mouth as he fights the desire to scream. Norman's timid movements are killing him, but they feel so good. "More," he pleads, once he gets his need to be loud under control. "Please, Norman, so good…"

Norman breathes harshly through his nose, trying not to panic at the sensation of another man's cock in his mouth. Slowly, unsurely, he slides his mouth down the throbbing length of Sean's erection. He can't get it all the way in, his gag reflex is too strong, so he wraps a hand around the base and strokes a little as he begins to bob his head slightly.

It takes all his self-control to keep his hips still, but Sean doesn't thrust up into that sucking heat. He knows Norman can't take that yet, and he doesn't want to ruin the perfect feeling Norman is providing. "So fuckin' good," he mutters, eyes drifting shut in pure pleasure.

Norman sucks harder, moving the hand not on Sean's cock to run at his own hard on through the rough denim of his jeans. He moans around the flesh in his mouth, surprised at the reaction that gets him from his boyfriend. Recalling how much he liked that when Sean did it a few days ago, Norman starts humming and moaning for all he's worth.

The vibrations, the suction, and the sight of his boyfriend doing this are getting to be too much for Sean. "Norman, m'close," he mumbles, sure the dark-haired boy will want to pull off. The Californian couldn't even kiss Sean when he had come in his mouth, he doesn't think he'll be able to swallow a whole load.

Norman thinks about pulling off. He's all set to, but something stops him. Sean swallowed for him, so why can't he do the same? He determinedly sucks even harder, squeezing his own erection in his suffocatingly tight jeans and moaning like a whore.

Sean wants to warn Norman again, not sure if the other boy heard him, but then the suction is getting even stronger and he can't hold back. "Norman," he moans behind the hand over his mouth, bucking his hips up and spilling himself into his boyfriend's mouth in four quick bursts before sagging down onto the bed, boneless.

He isn't as ready as he thought he was, and Norman chokes and sputters on the white liquid spurting into his throat, half of it coming right back onto Sean's exposed crotch. He pulls off Sean, come trickling down his chin as he coughs.

"Fuck, sorry," Sean says, feeling horrible when he sees his boyfriend spluttering. He sits up and reaches for a tissue and his water bottle, handing the latter to Norman.

Norman gratefully drinks down some of the water and manages to stop coughing, now just breathing heavily as Sean wipes the semen from his chin with a tissue. "S'not your fault," he says hoarsely. "I should've listened to you and pulled off…"

Glancing down, Sean realizes his boyfriend is still aching and in need of assistance. "Come here," he says, pulling Norman into a kiss and lying them down. He worms his fingers into Norman's waistband and starts to stroke the nearly throbbing flesh within.

"Fuck, Sean," Norman cries before biting down on Sean's shoulder to keep quiet, thrusting into the strong grip. He's so worked up from what he just did to Sean that it only takes a few strokes and a thumbnail teasing at his slit before he's come, spurting his release into his tight jeans while moaning Sean's name.

Sean pulls his hand from Norman's pants and wipes the come on a tissue, not wanting to scare the other boy away from kissing him by licking the sticky fluid up. "Cliff won't be back for a while, so let's snuggle," he mumbles, burying his face in Norman's neck and closing his eyes. Everything feels fucking perfect. He'll scare Orlando off sometime this week, and then he won't have to worry about anyone trying to steal his man.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A.N.: **As always, I love me some reviews.


	10. Chapter Ten: All the Way

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. That would be odd.

**Warnings:** Language, AU, man-on-man sex…

**A.N.:** You see what this is? This is a relatively fast update. I'm pretty cheerful right now, so I'll try to keep them coming. I'm not really planning an ending or anything at the moment (I think I'll just keep going with slice-of-life bits) so if anyone has ideas they want to see in this just let me know. Also it is very exciting that we are now in double-digit chapters!

As always, I love my beta/partner-in-crime **Edokun519**.

~PurpleRanger

**Freshman Year**

**Chapter Ten: All the Way**

Norman sits cross-legged on Sean's bed on Friday afternoon, watching as Cliff puts clothes in a backpack. "So you'll be back on Monday night?" he asks for the millionth time, just wanting to be sure.

"Yes, you idiot," Cliff sighs, putting in his deodorant and toothbrush. "I've told you that enough times already. If you guys do any nasty things in my bed, I will castrate the both of you in your sleep, understand?"

Sean and Norman nod solemnly, glancing at each other excitedly. They don't want to do nasty things in Cliff's bed anyway, but they look forward to the freedom to do them in Sean's room without fear of interruption.

"I feel kind of bad that you two and Orlando and Dom are the only ones left on the floor for the long weekend," Cliff says, zipping up his backpack.

"I think we'll be fine," Sean says, grinning cheekily.

"I mean I feel bad for Orlando and Dom. Try not to be too loud, you hear?" Cliff winks at them before heading toward the door. "Okay, I'll see you guys on Monday."

"Bye," Sean calls. "Have fun at Bob's!" Normally he would feel jealous of Cliff getting to spend a long weekend off campus at a friend's house, especially when that friend is Bob, but he's excited for a weekend with Norman. No roommates for either of them means they have a lot of freedom, and he's sure they'll be doing all sorts of things in Norman's room just because they can. With only two other boys on the floor, they have far fewer worries about being caught.

"So," Norman begins as soon as the door shuts behind Cliff. "What do you want to do? It's still pretty early, so everyone else is still here…" He's a little cautious; if they have an almost private weekend to do naughty things during, he thinks they should wait until everyone leaves to start those naughty things.

"I'd say we could go get dinner in town, but we're both pretty much broke," Sean replies, laughing. "I reckon we can watch a movie or something. We can put on some music and you can draw, if you want…"

Norman smiles at the suggestion. "I like the sound of that. Let me go get my paper and pencils," he says, standing up and walking quickly to his room.

Rocco is packing up, but Norman just mutters a hasty goodbye before getting his supplies and taking them back to his boyfriend's room. "Are you going to pose for me?" he asks as he closes the door. "I like to draw nudes, you know," he adds, turning the lock.

Sean blushes but pulls off his shirt. "Not sure this is all about the art," he says shrewdly as he unbuttons his jeans and pulls the zipper down.

"Of course it is," Norman assures him, watching avidly as the blond-haired boy peels off his boxers. God, but Sean is beautiful, all tanned skin and muscle. Norman sucks in a breath before directing his boyfriend's posing. "Okay, can you lie down on the bed and get comfortable?"

Sean does as Norman asks, stretching out on the bed, letting his legs fall open to display his manhood as much as possible. "If you let anyone see these, I will _not_ be a happy man," he threatens, shuddering at the very thought.

"I won't," Norman says, sounding almost offended at the idea. He puts a CD in Sean's player and begins to drag his pencil over the paper in strong lines as the music fills the room. In just a few minutes, he's lost in his drawing. Sean's body ceases to be sexual and just becomes another artistic object. That is, until part of Sean starts moving.

"Your penis is interrupting my drawing," Norman whines, setting his pencil down.

Sean feels himself going red. "It's got a mind of its own!" he protests, unsure if he can move and cover it or if Norman wants to keep drawing. "It doesn't understand being still when I'm naked and you're around."

Norman smiles and puts his paper aside. "Well, I think I can give it some attention," he purrs, sitting on the edge of the bed, right by Sean's crotch. "And, uh, I was thinking of something new we could try…"

They have been sucking and pulling each other off for a couple months now. As wonderful as that is, every fucking time, Norman wants to try something else. Something he's only ever heard about by reading about it on the internet these past few weeks (not that he's going to admit that to Sean).

"What's that?" Sean asks with bated breath. God, he really hopes it's what he has been wanting, been dreaming about, for the past couple weeks. Fuck, he gets harder just thinking about it.

"I want to… I want to try, uh, having sex," Norman says quickly, blushing deeply. He feels silly saying it out loud, having to ask for it.

"Really?" Sean whispers, thanking every deity he can think of. At a nod from his blushing boyfriend, he starts to think logistically through the cloud of lust starting to encroach on his brain. "Do you want me inside you, or -"

"Yes," Norman says before Sean can finish his question. If he's going to do this, he wants Sean on top, in control. He doesn't think he can be the one in charge this first time. "Want you inside me, but… is it going to hurt?" He looks at Sean's cock apprehensively. He can't even get it in his mouth, how the hell will it fit inside his body from _that_ orifice?

"Maybe a little at first," Sean admits, sitting up to slowly take off Norman's shirt. "But I'll try to make it feel good as soon as I can. Come on," he says, moving so Norman can lie down. "Get comfortable on your back, baby." He goes to work on the dark-haired boy's belt, getting it loose before attacking the button and fly of his loose jeans.

Norman lifts his hips to help Sean pull his pants down and off, excited and nervous about what would come next. "We need some supplies, don't we?" he frets, scared of _anything_ going up there, but even more so of anything dry.

"Shh, babe, it's fine," Sean whispers soothingly, leaning down to lap at Norman's half-hard cock as he reaches between his mattress and box spring to grab the lube he kept for jerking off. He spreads a liberal amount on his fingers before moving down to tease one at Norman's tight entrance.

Oh, God, he is going to fuck a virgin. Sean's pretty sure this will be the first time he's done that. He bites back a moan at the thought, finally dipping his finger into Norman's achingly tight body. He wiggles it around, listening for sounds of pleasure from his boyfriend.

The finger inside him feels odd to Norman. It doesn't feel good, but it doesn't particularly hurt either. "C-can you add another one?" he asks shyly, chewing on his lip in anticipation.

Sean gladly pushes in a second finger, beginning to scissor them and start to stretch Norman a little. With his free hand, he reaches back down to his hiding place to pull out the box of condoms he bought in hope of this event.

Norman feels a little less sure when the second finger starts moving around, but the licks and suckles on his cock do a good job of distracting him. He moans wordlessly, waiting for the strange stinging in his ass to feel good.

Wriggling his fingers around, Sean searches for Norman's prostate. He wants to see the young man arching up off the bed and losing himself in pleasure. His fingers find a small nub, rub, and –

"Sean!" Norman slams a hand over his mouth in an attempt to be quiet, but his hips start pushing back against those searching fingers. Oh, fuck, that feels so good. He wants more of that, and he wants it now.

The blond manages to add a third finger as Norman thrashes his head in pleasure. God, he wants the Californian to be totally ready for him, but he also is so hard it's starting to hurt. He needs to be inside that tight, hot body. "Do you think you're ready?" he whispers, withdrawing his fingers slightly.

"Yeah," Norman breathes. He just wants more stimulation of that bundle of nerves inside him, and if Sean's cock can give that to him then he wants it now.

Sean pulls his fingers out and tears open a condom, throwing the wrapper onto the floor. He smoothes it down over his weeping, throbbing cock and coats it generously with lube before tossing the bottle and the condom box on the floor. He lines up carefully and begins to press into Norman ever so slowly. "Tell me if you need me to stop."

Norman winces; this blunt, hot cylinder is a lot bigger than those three fingers. "Go slow," he begs, grabbing onto Sean's shoulders and digging his nails in. He feels relieved when a familiar mouth finds his and he can lose himself in a kiss, barely noticing the inch-by-inch deepening of the cock inside him.

When he feels his balls resting against Norman's ass, Sean stops, breathing heavily. "Let me know when I can move," he whispers, taking one hand and beginning to stroke Norman's cock. He needs to move soon or he'll explode, so he tries to make the pleasure outweigh the pain.

"F-fuck," Norman gasps, this feeling of fullness strange to him. "Um, please move a little," he mumbles before finding Sean's mouth in another desperate kiss.

Grinning at his boyfriend's politeness, Sean makes tiny shallow thrusts. When he hears pleased moans from Norman, he begins to thrust longer and harder, moving his hand on the thick cock between them in time with his thrusts.

"How does it feel, baby?" he grits out. It feels fucking heavenly for him, but he doesn't want to be the only one getting pleasure out of this.

"So good," Norman grunts, arching into each thrust. "Harder," he pleads, bringing his hands down to grip at Sean's ass and try to push the blond further in. "Please!"

Sean complies immediately, pushing in both harder and faster. The feeling of the suffocating heat and tightness around his cock combined with the beautiful sight of his boyfriend and the simple thought he's doing this with _Norman_ combine to make Sean realize he won't last long. He squeezes at Norman's cock and thrusts harder. "Can you come for me?" he asks, feeling like a virgin all over again in the time it's taken him to get close.

Norman nods, pushing himself back and forth between the hand around him and the cock inside him. Fuck, he's never felt anything like this and it's getting him to the edge more quickly than he could have imagined. "Sean, I'm gonna…" he trails off into a moan, squeezing Sean's ass as he spurts scalding white come onto Sean's hand and their stomachs.

The passage fluttering around his cock is too much, and Sean bites down on Norman's shoulder to keep from crying out loudly as he comes in bursts, filling the condom as a feeling of blessed relief washes over him.

He falls down on Norman's chest, panting. "God, Norm, that was amazing," he mumbles, kissing at the skin under his face. "Was it good for you?"

"Was great," Norman assures Sean, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend still inside him. "Better than anything I've ever done before. Would it seem like I only like sex if I tell you that I love you?"

Sean smiled and blushed. "I love you too, baby."

They snuggled into each other, for once not worried about being found. Sean let his softened cock slip from Norman, and they fell asleep spooned up against each other, music still playing softly in the background.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A.N.: **SEXXXXX


	11. Chapter Eleven: Alone in the Dark

**Disclaimer: **By writing this, I am placing myself upon a throne of lies.

**Warnings: **AU, language, masturbation

**A.N.: **Yes, this chapter is short. To be fair, it's pure porn. Which makes up for it being short.

I love **Edokun519** for many things, not the least of which is being my wonderful beta.

~PurpleRanger

**Freshman Year**

**Chapter Eleven: Alone in the Dark**

"It's getting late," Norman whispers to Sean as the credits start to roll on the movie they have been watching. "I think I'm going to go to bed, okay?"

"Yeah, we should both get some sleep," Sean mumbles. "I'll see you in the morning, yeah? Feel free to barge in whenever you wake up," he adds, kissing his boyfriend on the end of his nose.

Norman blushes and wrinkles his nose up a little. "You'll be up before me, so you can do the barging in," he tells Sean. "Goodnight, baby," he says as he stands. He gives Sean one last little kiss before walking to his own room.

It's peaceful in his room with Rocco gone. He pulls off all his clothes then flicks off the light, climbing into bed naked. The only person who might walk in is Sean, and Norman rather likes the idea of the blond seeing him sleeping in the nude.

Fuck, his brain is going crazy right now, and in a very good way. Sex with Sean was... better than amazing. He can't remember anything feeling that good, not even sex with Helena. He hadn't expected it to feel so _good_, having something up his ass, but now... he shivers just thinking about how it felt to have Sean's cock inside him, stretching him and nudging his prostate.

The simple memory of it is getting him hard, just hours later.

He slides one hand across his chest, stopping to pinch lightly at a nipple. For the first time since arriving at college, he can take this slowly, not worrying about being interrupted. He plans to make use of this temporary freedom, and he strokes his other hand over his thighs.

His breathing gets a little threadier as he continues pinching at his nipple. He bites the inside of his cheek; though the floor is nearly deserted, he doesn't want to be too loud. He's a little embarrassed at the thought of even Sean hearing him.

He moves his other hand off his thigh and begins to stroke lightly over his half-hard cock. Shit, he is getting so turned on and he isn't even touching himself that firmly. He chews a little on his lip, wanting something more after what happened this afternoon.

He doesn't have any lube, so he pops his fingers into his mouth and tries to coat them with as much saliva as possible. He takes a deep breath and brings his hand down to his entrance, pushing in one finger slowly.

He's still a little loose from Sean, but it feels weird to have his own finger inside himself. It's really tight down there, tighter than when he would finger Helena. He slips a second finger in and wiggles them around, trying to find that little spot that Sean hit, the one that made him see stars.

Squeezing his cock a little, he searches vainly with his fingers. Fuck, why can't he find it? Sean found it earlier with two fingers…He pushes his fingers in harder, getting frustrated with himself.

He manages to slip in a third finger, not noticing the stinging as he tries to find that bundle of nerves inside himself. He chews even harder on his lip, wanting, no needing, to feel that amazing pleasure again. He's sure Sean will be happy to help him with it tomorrow if he asks, but he wants it now.

"Where the fuck are you, prostate?" he mutters to himself, twisting his fingers around. He begins to move his hand up and down on his cock, twisting occasionally and flicking his thumb over the slit.

He moans quietly and starts stretching his entrance a little more. It feels good to do that, in a strange way. Granted, it would feel better if he could just find his –

Oh, _fuck_! There it is, that little bundle of nerves and he's seeing stars and his cock is twitching in his hand and oh God this feels so good.

Norman pulls harder and faster on his leaking cock, smearing the precome around the head and using it as lube. He pushes his fingers against his prostate over and over, and soon he can feel his balls beginning to tighten up.

Slamming his fingers into his body one last time, he arches up and releases, spurting thick ropes of come over his hand and onto his belly.

He collapses back into his bed, breathing heavily. Okay, his prostate might be his new best friend.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**A.N.: **So short, but it was all porn.


	12. Chapter Twelve: UhOh

**Disclaimer:** I do not know any of these people. Since they didn't all go to college together, we can all be sure this didn't happen. I mean no harm.

**Warnings: **smut, language, and some angst (sorry, I can't help it)

**A.N.: **It took me a while to sit down and write this chapter. I knew what I wanted to happen (thanks to the lovely **Edokun519**) but it was hard to get it out on paper.

Two chapters posted in one night! Good job, self.

~PurpleRanger

**Freshman Year**

**Chapter Twelve: Uh-oh**

Sean bounds into Norman's room at ten in the morning, hair still dripping from his shower. "Get up, lazy butt," he says loudly as he closes the door behind him. He practically skips over to his boyfriend's bed before sitting down and bouncing next to the Norman-sized lump that is beginning to squirm and grumble.

"What?" Norman mumbles, sticking his head out from his blanket cocoon to blink owlishly at the other boy. He glances at his clock. "It's ten and it's a Sunday, Sean," he says accusingly. "How the fuck are you so… cheerful?"

"I've already been for a run and had a shower," Sean explains, leaning down and giving Norman a quick kiss. "Exercise releases endorphins, you know. Anyway, you should get up now so we can go get some brunch!"

Norman sits up. "Fine, I'll move," he groans, throwing off his blanket.

Glancing down, Sean grins appreciatively. "Sleeping naked now, are we?" he teases, getting off the bed to sit on Norman's desk so the dark-haired boy can get up and get ready. He sniffs for a second. "And what's that I smell? Did you not come enough with me?" he asks, pretending to be insulted.

Norman blushes as he opens his dresser to find clothes. "Um, well, that kind of got me... all… you know, worked up," he says quietly, mortified.

"Don't be so embarrassed," Sean says, sounding far more at-ease than Norman feels. "I think that's pretty hot." He watches contentedly as Norman puts on boxers, jeans, and a t-shirt. "Ready to go?"

Nodding, Norman grabs his keys and goes out the door. He locks behind him when Sean follows him out, and they walk down the hall toward the stairs.

"So I'm thinking we can have some brunch and then, uh, hang out in your room," Sean says with a wink. He's desperate to try some naughty things in Norman's room since they can't any other time, not with Rocco.

"Sounds good to me," Norman says, smiling and holding the staircase door open for Sean. He follows the blond down the stairs to the dining hall.

They go through the line quickly, picking up waffles and fruit, before finding an empty table. They eat slowly, talking quietly while their ankles entwine under the table.

~OoOoOoO~

A couple hours later they are back in Norman's room, full from brunch and cheerful after a walk around campus. Everything is quiet today, as the long weekend doesn't end until tomorrow. Sean and Norman have just over twenty-four hours left with this freedom, and Sean has decided to take some initiative and have fun with those hours.

Norman is lying on face-up on his bed, eyes closed, when he feels a familiar weight settle on top of him and smiles. "Hey, baby," he mumbles, then opens his eyes and plants a kiss on Sean's lips. "Is there a reason you're on top of me?"

Grinning, Sean nods. "Oh yeah, there is," he says before leaning his head down and kissing Norman fiercely. This may be their only chance to do anything in Norman's bed, so Sean is going to make it hot, hard, and memorable. He leans all his weight on one elbow and tangles the fingers of his other hand into Norman's soft, dark hair.

Moaning quietly into the kiss, Norman grinds his hips up into Sean's. Fuck, he wants to feel the way he did yesterday, wants to feel that connection and that pleasure. He pulls his mouth from Sean's for a minute to yank off their shirts, and then his mouth is back on his boyfriend's.

It is crazy how quickly Sean is getting hard. Breathing roughly through his nose, he fights for some control over himself. He pulls his hand out of Norman's hair and moves it between their bodies to open the button of the dark-haired boy's jeans, then undoes the zipper slowly. He forces himself off Norman's wonderful body for a few moments, just long enough for him to pull off the rest of their clothes, and then he's back on top. One hand snakes off the bed to his discarded pants, pulling a condom and packet of lube from the pocket and placing them next to him on the bed.

Norman can feel Sean's hot erection against his thigh, and it arouses him even more. He grinds his own hardened cock into Sean's hip, needing some friction to relieve the tension that is becoming a problem. "Please, Sean," he gasps between kisses, moaning when the blond boy's teeth and lips attack his neck. "Need you, baby…"

Thank Christ. That is all Sean needs to hear, and he tears open the packet of lube and coats his fingers before using one to tease at Norman's entrance. Nipping sharply at his boyfriend's neck, Sean slips his index finger into Norman's tight, hot body. It takes less time to work in a second one than it had yesterday, and for that Sean is grateful as he scissors his fingers.

Norman nearly arches off the bed when Sean's long fingers find _that _spot, the one that makes him feel so good he stuck his own fingers inside himself last night, something he thought he would never do. Now, he's struggling to keep his voice down as he sees stars. "Sean, want you inside me," he pants, eyes begging.

Sean can't say no to that, and he pulls back long enough to roll the condom onto his aching cock and slick it up, then he's back on top of Norman. He lifts the younger man's legs over his shoulders and lines himself up carefully before pressing in slowly.

By the time Sean is all the way in, Norman is nearly folded in half but he doesn't care. After letting his body adjust for a few seconds, he brings one hand up to tangle in Sean's hair. "Move, baby," he says, looking Sean straight in the eye.

Sean begins to thrust, slowly at first, but gaining in speed and depth. It feels so fucking good. "You're… goddamn tight, baby," he moans, grunting a little each time he bottoms out.

"So big and thick," Norman gasps, biting his lip in an effort to keep silent. It is so difficult not to yell when Sean is pleasing him like this, making him feel the best he ever has.

He's so tangled up in Sean, physically and emotionally, that he doesn't hear the lock click and doesn't see the door opening. He does notice, however, when a disgusted looking Rocco drops his bag on the floor and stares. He stops moving against Sean and lets his legs fall from the blond boy's shoulders. Pulling Sean down toward him, Norman buries his face in Sean's neck, trying to hide from his roommate.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Rocco says, as if he can't see them right in front of him. "Christ, have I been living with a fucking fag this whole time?" He glares at Norman's head, though all he can see is dark, messy hair. "You are fucking sick, you know that, Reedus? Fuck!" he adds in exclamation.

He grabs his thick chemistry textbook from his bed and throws it at the cowering couple, then stalks out. "I'll be back, you little fairies," he says before slamming the door behind him.

The book hits Sean's back then bounces off, but Sean doesn't notice. He can feel Norman's hot tears on his neck, and he knows the younger man needs to be comforted. "Shh, baby, everything's going to be okay," he whispers, pulling out of his boyfriend and moving around to hold him better. "He's just an idiot…"

Norman shakes his head, hiccupping as he sobs. "It's not going to be okay," he chokes, leaning back to look Sean in the eye. "I'm scared of him, Sean. What if he hurts me because of this?"

Sean considers that for a moment. "Then let's get you out of here until we can talk to Willem, okay? Cliff won't be back til tomorrow, so you can sleep in my room. We'll lock the door and it will be fine. Come on," he says, trying to get Norman to stand. "Let's get to my room before he gets back."

Norman nods and stands up, throwing his clothes back on quickly. "Why the hell did Rocco have to come back early, anyway?" he says angrily. Once dressed, he grabs his backpack and waits for Sean, who is buttoning his pants.

"I can lend you any clothes you need," Sean tells Norman. They leave quickly, Norman taking his schoolwork, drawing supplies, and a key.

He can't go back to his room, not after this. Rocco will tear him to pieces, quite possibly physically as well as mentally. God, he needs to find Willem and get some help.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A.N.: **Woo yeah plot chapter! Poor boys, what will they do? Comments, suggestions, lots and lots of praise are more than welcome.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Fight

**Disclaimer: **Never happened. You should be able to figure that out by yourself, frankly.

**Warnings: **Homophobic rage, tears, fights, men kissing, AU

**A.N.: **I got food poisoning. So I didn't write. Also, it was my birthday weekend and I was busy eating cake (before I got said food poisoning). Anyway, here is chapter thirteen.

My darling beta **Edokun519 **is gone for the weekend, so I'm posting this unedited because I lack the patience to wait for her return.

~PurpleRanger

**Freshman Year**

**Chapter Thirteen: Fight**

Norman wakes up with his face buried in Sean's chest and he smiles. Looking up, he sees Sean's eyes are already open.

"Hey," Norman mumbles to his boyfriend. "Uh, thanks for letting me sleep here last night. Rocco was… really angry."

Sean kisses Norman's forehead lovingly. "Yeah, I know. I was there. Anyway, I like having you snuggle up with me at night." It's true. He loves how warm Norman is in his arms, how sweetly his head tucks into Sean's shoulder.

Norman kisses Sean's neck, too tired to shift around enough to kiss him properly. "What time is it?" he asks, trying to decide if he should think of getting up.

Sean glances at the clock on his desk. "It's ten-thirty," he says. "We should probably check if Willem's back yet, to see about getting you a new roommate. Cliff will let you sleep here if you have to, but I think he'd be a little uncomfortable."

Sitting up slowly, Norman nods. "Yeah," he says. "Let me go to the bathroom, then we can find Willem, okay?" He stands all the way up when Sean nods and makes his way to the door. "I'll be back in a couple minutes," he adds as he unlocks the door and leaves.

He is too lazy to put on a shirt, so he walks down the hall in just his pajama pants, yawning as he does so. He didn't sleep very well, too worried about his living situation, and that lack of rest is showing itself.

Pushing open the bathroom door without paying attention, he isn't ready for the shocking pain that hits when a hand slams his head into the sink. "Fuck!" he yells, turning his head as much as he can to see his attacker.

Rocco. Of course. Who else could it be? "Get the fuck off me," he demands, but before he can move his hands, they are in an iron grip. Who knew that his lazy, unhygienic roommate would be so strong?

"You think you can fight me? You're a fucking pansy," Rocco sneers, slamming Norman's head to the side, against the wall. He smirks as his roommate screams out in pain. "See? You even scream like a little girl."

Glancing up, Norman can see them in the mirror above the sinks. Shit, there's blood running down his face from his forehead. "Let go of me!" he screams out.

Willem is sitting in the tiny kitchen of his apartment, trying to work on a paper, when he hears yelling. It sounds like it's coming from the bathroom, and he sighs in annoyance. Why the hell are there boys wrestling in the bathroom at 10:30 in the fucking morning? His eyebrows knit together when he hears another scream. The shouting sounds pained. He jumps up and nearly runs to the bathroom.

Seeing David Rocco slamming Norman Reedus' head into the wall and sink, Willem feels as if he's having a heart attack. "Stop!" he yells over Norman's screaming, pulling Rocco away by an arm around the neck. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asks angrily, watching worriedly as Norman slides into a sitting position on the floor.

The door opens and Sean walks in cheerfully. "Norman, why are you taking so…" He stops as he surveys the scene, then drops down to his knees next to his boyfriend. "Hey, baby, are you okay?" he asks quietly as he wraps an arm around Norman.

Willem is relieved when Norman hiccups out that he is, and he grabs Rocco's arm firmly. "You and I," he tells him acidly, "are going to the Dean of Student Life to have a nice little chat. I'll come by your room, Norman, to check on you when we're through, okay?"

Norman's face is buried in Sean's neck, tears running down onto their shirts, so Sean is the one who turns to Willem and nods. "If he isn't there, check my room," he adds quietly as Willem and Rocco leave.

He pets Norman's hair lovingly. "Come on, baby, let's get you out of here. Do you want to go back to your room?"

Norman shakes his head hastily. "Can we go to your room?" he asks in a small voice, a little scared of going back to his room, even though he knows Rocco won't be there.

"Of course," Sean says soothingly. Keeping a firm grip on Norman, he stands them up slowly. He wets a couple paper towels and brings them back to his room with them. Once inside 401, he sits Norman carefully on his bed and wipes at his cut with a damp towel.

The towel stings his head, and Norman winces a little in pain. "Thanks," he mumbles as he feels Sean wiping away all the blood from his face.

Sean sits down next to Norman, pressing the clean towel against the cut and holding it there. "It's nothing, baby. I don't like seeing you hurt."

Norman smiles weakly at that and leans into Sean, content to just be close to the blond. They are still sitting like that thirty minutes later when Willem walks in.

"Are you two okay?" the older man asks, smiling a little when he gets an affirmative nod from both of them. "Good, then onto business. Rocco is being moved to another dorm and is on probation for the rest of the year. If he says or does anything to you that hurts you or makes you uncomfortable, come talk to me. That goes for both of you," he adds, glancing at Sean. "He might lash out at you, Sean, for being with Norman."

Seeing that the young man understands, he nods and continues. "We've found another roommate for you, Norm. He's a sophomore, but he transferred in this fall so he was assigned a roommate. He's in sort of the same situation as you: his roommate didn't like him being gay. His roommate requested a change though, unlike Rocco." He sighed at the thought. "Anyway, I'm bringing in one of the other RAs to help clean out Rocco's stuff. This new guy is on campus now, and he'll be moving in this afternoon."

Norman looks up at Willem gratefully. "Do you need help sorting through what's mine and what's Rocco's?" he asks, not wanting to lose any of his admittedly few possessions.

"I've been in your room. Your stuff couldn't be more clearly separated if you had drawn a line down the middle. We'll handle it." With that, Willem leaves, closing the door quietly behind him.

Sighing in relief, Norman lets himself lie down on the bed. "Glad that's over with," he mutters. "A new roommate," he muses. "And a gay one at that." He smiles teasingly at Sean. "Are you going to be jealous?"

"Maybe I should intimidate him tonight, so he knows you're all mine," Sean jokes, lying down next to Norman. He stops and gets serious for a moment. "Norman, it's almost December. What are you doing over Christmas?"

"Uh, going back my apartment in LA, I guess. Don't really have any family who want to have me around for two weeks… why?" Norman asks, confused.

"I was just thinking that maybe you could come back to Texas with me, stay with me and my mama," Sean says quietly, a little worried now that Norman won't want to.

Norman's face lights up. "Really? I could come to Sugarland and stay with the mysterious Flanery family?" he asks excitedly.

Sean relaxes and smiles at Norman's answer. "Well, just staying with my mama. We'd go to my dad's house for one night, probably, and we'd be visiting my grandparents and cousins and all, but… I just want you to have somewhere to celebrate Christmas. If you want to," he adds hastily, not wanting to pressure his boyfriend.

"Of course I want to, you idiot," Norman says, kissing Sean lightly. "As long as you think your mother will like me."

"She'll fucking love you," Sean promises. "She's wanted to meet you ever since I told her about us dating." He grins as Norman blushes. He's so excited that the dark-haired boy is agreeing to this.

~OoOoOoO~

At two in the afternoon, Norman finds himself sitting nervously on his own bed, alone. His new roommate is about to come in, and he wants to meet him and help him with his stuff. Sean is off doing homework in the library, and so Norman is left to chew his nails as he waits.

He gets up as he hears a tap on the door and takes a deep breath as the door opens. Willem is standing out in the hall with a brown-haired young man, who is smiling at Norman confidently. Unlike Norman, this boy doesn't appear to have even a touch of anxiety.

"Hi," he says, walking into the room and holding out a hand. "I'm John Barrowman. You're Norman, right?" he asks as he shakes his new roommate's hand.

"Yeah, Norman Reedus," Norman replies. "Do you need any help with your stuff? I can carry things, or help you unpack, if you'd like."

The older boy smiles widely at him. "That would be great, thanks. I just have a couple things right out here."

Willem watches in relief as Norman and John talk quietly while carrying John's things inside. He really wants this situation to work out. Norman is a nice kid, and John seems like he is too. Maybe the fact that John is gay too will help Norman open up a little, stop hiding that he and Sean are together.

Twenty minutes later, John is all unpacked and settled in 403. "So Willem said your old roommate tried to beat you up for being gay," he says quietly. When Norman nods, John continues, "I'm sorry. That's shit. My roommate didn't like me being gay, either, but at least he asked to move. How did yours find out?"

Norman blushes a fiery red. "He, uh, walked in on me with my boyfriend," he mumbles, not wanting to get into the whole story of exactly what he and Sean were doing at the time.

Grinning knowingly, John shrugs. "Shit happens. Who's your boyfriend then?"

"Sean Flanery," Norman says, feeling a little sense of freedom in admitting their relationship. "He's right next door in 401. But, uh, don't tell anyone, please, okay? The only other person who knows is Sean's roommate."

"I won't tell, Norman, it's fine," John assures his nervous-looking new roommate. "I'm dating a guy back in Yates Hall. Scott Gill." Unlike Norman, John doesn't hide his relationship. He feels bad that the younger boy is so worried about being found out; he remembers what that was like. "I know this sounds cheesy, but if you ever need anyone to talk to about all this, I'm here."

Norman gives him a small smile. "I may just take you up on that some day."

TO BE CONTINUED

**A.N.: **I love John Barrowman.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Christmas Break Begins

**Disclaimer: **None of this ever happened, I promise. That should be obvious, as it is AU.

**Warnings: **naughty things within, and bad language.

**A.N.: **Surprise! I'm not dead in a ditch; I'm just bad at posting new chapters. And writing them.

In place of an apology and explanation regarding my lack of updates, let me just give Sean's explanation to me of why the Alamo matters so much to Texans, even though they lost:

It mattered because it showed how much they were willing to lose. And they kept trying to secede for the same reason to US seceded from the UK: taxation without representation. They were being taxed without all the benefits metropolitan states like New York got; they didn't have roads or anything, just farms. I'm glad they didn't secede. I'm pro-America. But I can understand why they wanted to.

It was a deep conversation. He also explained his black belts to me; apparently one has purple stitching. So yeah. No apology or explanation, just that. And now for chapter fourteen!

~PurpleRanger

**Freshman Year**

**Chapter Fourteen: Christmas Break Begins**

Norman follows Sean nervously out of the secure area of the Houston airport. "What if your mom hates me?" he mumbles, worrying incessantly as Sean begins to scan the crowd for his mother.

"There she is!" Sean exclaims, completely ignoring his boyfriend's question. He spent most of the flight reassuring the dark-haired boy that his mother will love him, so now he's ready for Norman to meet her. He practically drags him over to his mother.

"Sean!" Mrs. Flanery says cheerfully, hugging her son. "You look good, so I guess college is treating you well." She turns to look at the quiet boy standing next to the blond. "And you must be Norman. I've heard a lot about you, and I'm excited you'll be here for Christmas!"

Norman awkwardly extends his hand and shakes hers. "Nice to meet you, ma'am," he says. "And, uh, thanks for letting me stay with you for the break."

Mrs. Flanery smiles warmly. "It's no problem, sweetie. It's nice having more people around for the holidays. Now, let's go to the car. It's about half an hour back to Sugarland from here."

Sean leads Norman out of the airport and to his mother's car. He is so glad that his mother seems to like his boyfriend, even if Norman appears to be terrified of her. Once in the car, he starts talking to his mother about school, letting Norman quietly.

Half an hour later, Mrs. Flanery pulls up in front of a small house, smiling. "This is my home," she informs Norman. "I've got the guest room all prepared for you."

"Thank you, ma'am," Norman mumbles, still feeling awkward. He hasn't had a mother figure in so long that he doesn't really know how to act in front of one. "I'm sure it will be very nice."

They all got out of the car, Sean and Norman carrying their bags into the house. "Sean, show Norman where his room is and get him settled. I'll start dinner, since it's getting pretty late," Mrs. Flanery says, heading toward the kitchen.

Sean takes Norman up the stairs. "My room is here," he tells him. "And this is the guest room," he adds, opening a door across the hall from his own room. "That door in between is the bathroom. There are a bunch of towels in there, so you can use whatever you want. My mom's room is downstairs and she uses the bathroom there, so don't worry that you're using her towel or anything."

Norman smiles shyly. "Your house is nice," he mumbles, putting his duffel bag and backpack down in the guest room before going across the hall to look at Sean's room. "And I like your room. It looks comfy."

"Well, I'm hoping you'll get to see how comfy it is," Sean says with a grin. "Especially the bed." His grin widens as Norman blushes. "But not right now. My mama is just downstairs, and the house rule is that I have to have the door open when there is a boy in my room." He shrugs. "But that rule can be broken when my mama is asleep. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Norman is bright red by this point in the conversation. "Do you think she needs help with dinner, or setting the table?" he asks uncertainly. He wants to be as good of a guest as possible, because he's still in awe that a parent, even one who isn't his own, can be as nice to him as Sean's mother.

"She would love help, I'm sure," Sean replies, dropping his bag off and taking Norman's hand. "I usually set the table and get out drinks, but I'm sure she can find jobs for the both of us."

They wander down the stairs to the kitchen, where Mrs. Flanery is searing chicken in a pan on the stove. "Hey, boys," she says cheerfully. "Can one of you set the table, and the other steam the broccoli? It's in that bowl over there," she adds, pointing in the direction of the clear Tupperware bowl on the counter.

"I'll do the broccoli," Norman says quietly. He's used to cooking for himself, so he feels comfortable doing this. He's nervous about what Sean's mother will think of him and he wants to impress her by doing something well.

Sean sets the table as he does every night he is at his mother's house, and then puts out water glasses for himself and Norman. "What do you want to drink, mama?" he asks.

"There's some white wine in the fridge, sweetie. I'd love a glass of that," Mrs. Flanery responds, finishing up the chicken and putting it on a plate to serve.

In a couple minutes, they are sitting at the table, chattering cheerfully after saying grace. Norman begins to come out of his shell, telling Sean's mother about his painting and photography, getting more animated with each sentence.

After dinner, they wash dishes together before sitting down on the couch to watch a movie. Mrs. Flanery smiles as her son snuggles up to Norman during _The Pink Panther_ – it's adorable how they act together.

An hour after the movie, everybody is in their respective bedrooms. Norman is drawing, Mrs. Flanery is reading, and Sean is waiting, staring at his clock.

After two hours, he thinks it's a safe bet that his mother is asleep. So he opens his door and tiptoes across the hall into the guest room, closing the door behind him silently.

"Hey," he whispers, squinting in the darkness as he sits on the bed. "You awake?"

Norman sits up slowly. "Yeah," he mumbles, getting out from under the covers and pulling Sean down to spoon with him.

"So, how was meeting my mom?" Sean asks, turning to kiss Norman on the cheek. "Did you like her?"

"Of course. It was kind of scary, but I like her. She's really nice, and a good cook," Norman assures his boyfriend, kissing his lips gently. He doesn't really feel like talking about family much right now; Christmas is a time where he feels like he's missing something by not being close to his own. So he keeps kissing Sean, prying the blond's lips open so he can explore with his tongue.

Sean rolls on top of his boyfriend, deepening the kiss roughly and thrusting his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. It doesn't take long until his hips are moving of their own accord, rubbing against Norman's in an attempt to get relief for his newly-formed erection.

"Baby, I've got an idea," he pants, breaking away from the kiss for a moment. "Something we haven't tried yet."

Norman nods. He trusts Sean, doesn't need to know the younger man's plan. Norman is willing to go along with any ideas the other has. They've been nothing but amazing and wonderful so far, there is no reason to suspect otherwise. Sean will never do anything to hurt him. That is all that matters.

Sean grins, nipping Norman's earlobe. He turns himself around so that his mouth is hovering over his boyfriend's groin, and his own is right in Norman's face. "Is this okay?"

The dark-haired boy doesn't answer, just pulls Sean's boxers down so that they pool around his knees and leans up to take him in deep.

"Fuck," Sean whispers, biting his lip as he pulls Norman's pajama pants down a little and takes the thick cock in front of his face all the way down. He swallows around the weeping flesh, the blunt tip hitting the back of his throat.

Norman moans quietly around Sean's cock, hips thrusting a little into his boyfriend's mouth. Sean is amazing at giving head. The way his lips move around him and the pulse of his throat around his cock...

For a few minutes, the room is filled with quiet, muffled moans and sucking and slurping noises. Before long, though, Norman is moaning urgently around Sean's cock, and squeezing his boyfriend's thighs in warning. The spring that has been tightening in his stomach since the moment Sean's lips touched his cock finally snaps. He thrusts his hips up and cries out around the mouthful of Sean, filling his boyfriend's mouth with his release.

Sean swallows it all down, then picks his head up to bite his lip as he stiffens and releases into Norman's mouth. The younger man still isn't very good at swallowing, but he manages to get half of it down before choking the rest of it up. But even that is endearing is he sees the splatter of white over Norman's chin, marking him as Sean's.

"Th-that was good, baby," Norman murmurs, smiling as Sean crawls up to lie with him again. "I liked that position."

"Me too," Sean whispers back, kissing Norman's forehead. "Now, I'm sleepy. Sleep tight, babe." He stands up, readjusts his boxers, and leaves, closing the door behind him quietly before going back to his own bed and falling asleep instantly.

Norman lies awake for a few minutes, thinking about how lucky he is to be in a home where he feels safe and loved, but soon he can't keep his eyes open and he succumbs to the draw of sleep.

**A.N.: **Short and shit. Sorry. I am going out of town tomorrow and will be back for less than a week before leaving for all of August. Hate to say it, but I won't have another chapter probably until September. I hope I write a better one then. Thanks to **Edokun519 **for being my beta.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Christmas Shopping

**Disclaimer: **Um… yeah. Didn't happen. Ever.

**Warnings: **AU; man on man kissing, blowjobs, sex, etc.; swearing; adorableness; semipublic naughtiness

**Author's Note: **Hi everybody. No, I have not died or anything. I just had a stressful semester and felt depressed a fair amount, making it hard to convince myself to write. But now I've returned to this story and will hopefully get back into the swing of things and update more frequently. Let me know if my writing has gone to shit over the past few months.

~PurpleRanger

**Freshman Year**

**Chapter 15: Christmas Shopping**

The next morning, Sean bounds happily into the guest room to shake Norman awake. "C'mon, get up! You and I are going to the mall to do our Christmas shopping," he says excitedly. He is already dressed and ready, and he's holding some toast in his hand for Norman. "Put on some clothes and we'll head out, okay?"

Norman mumbles incoherently as he sits up and takes the toast from his cheerful boyfriend. "Where? What?" he asks, still not processing things very well. "Christmas shopping? Fuck, I need to get stuff for your parents…"

Sean rolls his eyes. "Don't worry too much about that. I'll help you pick shit out for them. You're coming along because we can, uh… 'try on clothes' in all the dressing rooms," he says with a wink. "But we'll need to tone down the overt homosexuality. This is Texas, after all."

Raising an eyebrow, Norman giggles. "I guess I'll come along, since you're promising kisses in dressing rooms," he says with a grin, stuffing the toast in his mouth. "Now hand me some clothes so I can dress and we can leave. How are we getting there?"

Sean hands Norman jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. "I'm driving," he answers, watching happily as the dark-haired boy strips off his pajama pants and puts on his clothes. "It's about twenty minutes away, and it's already ten, so I want to leave as soon as possible. It's so close to Christmas that it's going to be a clusterfuck in some of the stores. I got my mom a sweatshirt back at school, but I need some shit for my dad and my grandparents, plus I am a terrible boyfriend and have yet to buy something for you."

Blushing, Norman bites his lip. "I… I didn't buy you anything, just made you something," he whispers shyly. "I hope that's okay?"

Smiling widely, Sean kisses Norman chastely. "It's perfect," he responds honestly. "It's far better than buying something. I just… I wish I had that sort of talent, to make you something meaningful instead of just buying something, but I am sadly talentless."

Norman shakes his head. "You are talented, at martial arts and stuff. I'm glad you're not an artist, because I like having our own separate hobbies." Now dressed, he sits on the bed and slips on his shoes then stands, grinning at his impatient boyfriend. "Ready. Let's head out."

Taking the other boy by the hand, Sean leads the way downstairs and outside, where there is a beat up, small silver car sitting in the driveway. "It was my grandparents'," he explains. "They got a new one when my grandma started having problems with her hip and couldn't get up in this one, so they sold this to me for a couple hundred dollars."

"That's so nice of them," Norman says, getting into the passenger seat and buckling up as Sean starts the car and turns the radio on low. "Your family seems so nice," he adds, a little wistfully.

Sean nods, knowing Norman is a little jealous. "Yeah, they are, mostly. My dad is pretty disapproving of my homosexuality, so when we go to his place for Christmas Eve and spend the night, you'll just be my best friend from college. But that works out, because it means he'll let you sleep in my room."

"Wait, what's the plan for Christmas?" Norman asks, confused. "Are we at your dad's, your mom's, or your grandparents'?"

Sean laughs. "All three. We're going to my dad's for Christmas Eve church, then spending the night. We'll get up early to do Christmas presents with him, and leave at ten for my grandparents', where we'll have lunch and do more Christmas presents and hang out with my little cousins. Then sometime in the mid-afternoon, we'll head back to my mom's to do Christmas dinner and stuff with her."

"Wow," Norman says softly. "Lots of family time, I guess. Which set of grandparents are we seeing?"

"My mom's parents. My dad's parents both died before I was born," Sean replies, pulling off his street onto the main road, heading toward the highway. The radio plays quietly as they sit in amiable silence, Sean taking Norman's hand in his right, his left remaining on the wheel.

Norman squeezes Sean's hand sweetly, smiling shyly as he looks down at their intertwined fingers. "Hey, Sean?" he whispers. "I, um, I just want to thank you for bringing me home with you. This is a lot better than going back to LA and spending Christmas alone in my tiny apartment. Now I get to have Christmas with a tree and a family."

"Baby, I'm so happy you could come. I like being around you, and I'm sort of excited at the idea of spending our first Christmas together," Sean says softly. "I mean, I know we've only dated a few months, but it feels pretty serious, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So it feels perfect, spending Christmas with my serious boyfriend, taking him to meet my family, even if my dad doesn't know we're dating," Sean says simply. "I like this."

Norman's face is bright red, but he's smiling. "You're the perfect man, you know that?" he mumbles. "You always know just what to say to me."

Sean pulls onto the highway, merging into the right lane before switching to the left to speed off toward the mall. "So, we need to pop into a sporting goods store to get fishing stuff for my dad, and then maybe find a nice blanket or something for my grandparents? Anyway, then we'll go into shitty teen clothing stores. We won't buy anything because they're overpriced and the clothes are for fourteen-year-olds trying to look older, but they tend to have big and dim dressing rooms, perfect for us."

Norman chuckles. "You are a very naughty boyfriend," he says happily. "And it sounds perfect. We just need to add in lunch and me finding stuff for your parents into that mix, okay? Maybe a coffee table book of fishing pictures for your dad, and… kitchen stuff for your mom?"

"Both of those ideas sound great," Sean replies, pulling off at the exit for the mall. A couple minutes later, they find a parking spot and head into the mall, entering at a Macy's.

"They might have a blanket in here for you grandparents," Norman suggests, looking at a little sign to see where the blankets could be. "It says bedspreads are up on the next floor, so let's go up and look?" He leads the way to the escalator, shoving his hands deep into his front pockets so he'll remember not to take Sean's hand. It's weird being unable to show affection, but he'll live. It is just for a few hours, and Sean has promised kisses and maybe more in the dressing rooms.

Once they are on the second floor, it only takes a few moments to find the section full of sheet sets, bedspreads, and blankets. They wander through the displays of coordinated beds and fluffy pillows before they manage to find a shelf of knit blankets in various colors, and fleece blankets in different patterns. After a few minutes of debating, they decide on a fleece blanket with white snowflakes on a deep blue background. After he pays for the blanket, Sean leads Norman out of the department store and towards Dick's for his father's present.

They take longer in Dick's than they had in Macy's, as Sean has trouble finding fishing supplies his father might want. While his boyfriend looks through the rods and lures, Norman wanders into the back of the store to find a book. He finds a nice book with pictures of fishing from every US state and territory and buys it, proud of himself for finding a gift for Mr. Flanery so quickly. He finds Sean again at the cash register, buying a new set of fishing lures. A couple minutes later, they are wandering in the middle of the mall, trying to figure out where they can buy kitchen supplies for Sean's mom.

After walking past numerous clothing stores, chocolate shops, and perfume outlets, they finally find an upscale kitchen store, and they go inside, smiling at each other as they try to figure out what each of the devices do. After a few minutes of looking at various pots and pans, Norman picks out a French press coffee maker, trying not to think about the somewhat high price as he buys it. At least that takes care of his Christmas shopping.

"I'm getting hungry," he comments to Sean as they leave the store. "How about we grab a bite and then commence with trying on clothes in various stores?"

Sean nods. "There are a bunch of little fast-food booths in here. We could get McDonald's, some Chinese, pizza, chicken… pretty much any sort of food that is easy to make for tons of people."

"Let's just get pizza, that's easy," Norman suggests, following as his boyfriend leads the way toward the food court. He is starving, and pizza sounds great. The dining hall food at school is pretty terrible, but neither of them likes spending much money to eat anywhere else. He misses greasy, delicious pizza.

"Mm, sounds good," Sean agrees, stopping when they get to the pizza booth in the food court. "I'd like two slices of pepperoni, and…?" He turns to Norman, raising one eyebrow in question.

Norman thinks for a moment. "I'd like a slice of cheese and a slice of sausage," he says, getting out his wallet. He puts it back when Sean gives him a little glare, trying not to blush.

A minute later they are sitting at a table with their pizza, surrounded by other Christmas shoppers. Sean smiles at a little girl who looks no older than two, who is looking over at the two boys curiously. "I like little kids," he says off-handedly.

Norman nods. "I haven't really been around any. Back in LA I repair motorcycles, so it's not like I see kids much when I'm working. And I live alone, so…" He smiles and shrugs. "They look cute, though. I guess I'd like them, if I ever spent time with any."

Sean laughs a bit. "I have some cousins that age, and one of my older cousins has a five month old baby. Don't worry, on Christmas you'll get to hang out with little kids for a while. They're fun, but they wear you right out."

Finishing his pizza quickly, Norman flashes Sean a grin as he wipes his mouth off. "Guess we should go try on some clothes now," he says casually. "I think I need some new pants, but it's hard to find ones that fit right… so I better try on a bunch of different pairs in different stores."

Sean's eyes light up as he gets the hint. "Yeah. I need pants and shirts," he says, picking up their trash and throwing it out before leading the way to a dimly lit store. "I'll have to try on a lot." He drops his voice to a whisper so only Norman can hear. "If we feel more daring, we can try a brightly lit department store, or go as far as you want. Whatever you are comfortable with."

Norman is still blushing a little when they enter the store-he' so excited he doesn't even notice its name-but luckily the dim lights hide that, and the loud pop music covers him whispering to Sean that he wants to do a little more than kissing, if that's okay. He doesn't like the smell of the store-who the hell makes a store smell so strongly anyway?-but he'll put up with it for this chance at a little semi-public fun. He picks out a few pairs of pants, and Sean picks out a lot of pants and shirts. The more items they have, the more time they can spend in a dressing room without it being suspicious. Luckily, the rooms have no attendant, so they slip into a spacious one and lock it, glad to see that the walls and door reach all the way to the floor and ceiling. It is very, very private.

"So… more than kissing, hm?" Sean breathes quietly, undoing Norman's belt and pants and sliding down his zipper before yanking them down. "What if I get you all desperate for release and then make you wait?"

Norman bites his lip, hands going down to push his boxers to mid-thigh, letting his slowly hardening cock jut out above them. "Then I'll ask nicely for a blowjob next store," he whispers sweetly. "And if you won't give me one, I'll jerk off."

Sean grins, snaking his left hand down to start stroking Norman fast and hard. "You'll have to come in my mouth or on something easy to clean off," he says quietly. "We can't leave any evidence. So tell me when you're close."

Norman nods silently, squeezing his eyes shut in hopes that will help him stay quiet. He's gotten pretty used to being quiet, what with the thin walls in Burn Hall, but this requires silence, rather than quiet. They aren't risking annoying neighbors with their moans, but getting caught by security and being in big trouble.

"Whether or not you come here depends on how fast you get off," Sean whispers, kissing Norman's neck before nipping the skin gently. "We only have a few minutes in here before seeming suspicious, so if you don't come by then… you'll have to wait to the next store."

Norman nods again, breathing harshly through his nose as Sean's thumb swirls around the leaking head of his cock before going back to stroking him. Unable to help himself, he begins to thrust shallowly into his boyfriend's hand, letting his head fall to Sean's shoulder in pleasure as the tension inside him grows.

"C'mon, baby," Sean encourages in a barely audible whisper, experimentally digging his thumbnail into Norman's slit. He loves doing that to himself when he's playing alone, so he wants to see if it will get Norman any closer. "Please, come soon for me."

Gasping in pure pleasure at the feeling of Sean's nail in his sensitive slit, Norman reaches his hands forward and grabs his boyfriend's hips to steady himself. "I'm going… I'm going to come soon," he whispers, face crimson in a mix of glorious physical sensations, fear of being caught, and embarrassment at how fast he is getting close. "Please…"

Without a word, Sean sinks to his knees and takes Norman into his mouth, sucking as hard as possibly can. His tongue presses against the vein running along the underside of the dark-haired boy's thick cock, then moves to imitate his thumbnail in Norman's slit. God, this is so hot, doing this where they can easily get caught. Norman seems to be enjoying it too, which is encouraging to Sean. Maybe that means the other boy will respond positively when Sean gives him a dildo for Christmas, and that the other boy would be willing to try less vanilla sex.

Norman's hands move from Sean's hips to his hair as the blond shifts to the ground and sucks him. "Oh! Oh, fuck, Sean!" he gasps, chewing his lip hard as his balls tighten. "Unh!" he cries quietly, stiffening and coming hard into Sean's mouth, pumping hot semen down his boyfriend's throat.

Sean happily swallows every drop before standing up and kissing Norman lightly. "Did you like that?" he asks softly, helping his boyfriend pull his boxers and pants up before zipping and buttoning the soft, worn jeans.

"Yeah," Norman pants, leaning on Sean. His legs felt like jelly. "Guess we should head out?" he says, unsure of himself. "I… I can reciprocate in another store?" he offers, remembering his manners.

Sean grins, running his hands up Norman's back soothingly. "Well, yeah, you can reciprocate in another store," he whispers. "Or… or you can leave the mall with me to find a deserted back road so we can have car sex, or, if you're _really_ adventurous today, sex outside."

Eyes wide, Norman thinks for a moment. "Um… let's go to a back road," he mumbles, blushing. "And we'll decide there whether to stay in the car or get out. It's kind of cold out, being winter and all, but if we have a blanket for the ground, it could be okay."

He feels oddly proud of himself for deciding to do that. He and Helena always had awful, boring sex in a bed. But now? Now he is getting blowjobs in dressing rooms and is about to have sex in a car or maybe even outside! He feels like he is less of an awkward teenager about sex now and more of a normal human being.

Sean smiles brightly as he adjusts his pants to hide his erection. "Mm, my adventurous, sexy boyfriend," he purrs, gathering up the clothes they brought with them and opening the door. He puts the clothes in the pile to be resorted and put back on shelves then leads the way out of the store, out of the mall, and to the car.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A.N.: **Like? Love? Dislike? Abhor completely? Please tell me in a review! Reviews make me happy!


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Back Road Fun and

**Disclaimer: **If you think this happened, please seek professional help. There are about ten million reasons it most certainly didn't.

**Warnings: **Gay sex, swearing, AU, fluffiness, talk of light kink (I mean, they're _really_ fuckin' vanilla, so they think it's crazy kinky. The rest of us know better)

**Author's Note: **Basically, I'm on a family vacation where there is no internet to distract me. I want to avoid my family. So I am writing the hell out of this story so when I get back (which is when you're reading this, obviously), I will be posting a ton of chapters. So yeah. Hope you like it!

~PurpleRanger

**Freshman Year**

**Chapter 16: Back Road Fun and a Sex Talk**

Norman's face still has a light pink tinge as he buckles himself in the car. "Do you have… you know, lube and condoms in here?" he asks shyly as Sean pulls out of the parking space and heads toward the exit of the parking lot.

"Yeah," Sean replies, blushing a little now himself. "I mean, not that I expected it of you or anything, but, you know, be prepared? I put them in here this morning after my mama left for work and before waking you up." He gives Norman a little smile. "I honestly didn't presume you would, I just thought it would be good to have those things, just in case."

"It's okay, I know you don't think I'm a slut," Norman giggles. "So what sort of nature are we talking about? Field, forest, by a river… what?"

Sean shrugs. "Field or forest, I guess. Do you have a preference? I mean, if neither, the backseat is probably big enough. And if not, I can think of a position or two that would work in the front seat."

Chewing his lip, Norman tries to think. "I would prefer field, but the front seat sounds good, too," he admits, amazed that he is brave enough to say these things aloud. "I guess you should choose?"

Sean thinks it over for a minute, trying to decide what would be most fun for both of them. On one hand, getting out the thick blanket he keeps in the trunk and having sweet, slow sex out in a field of tall grass sounds nice. But on the other hand… there are probably bugs and stuff in the grass, and why risk bugs when they can fuck hard and hot in the car, Norman riding him desperately while he sits underneath him in the driver's seat?

He groans quietly just thinking of it, shaking his head a bit to turn his attention back to the road. "Oh, fuck," he whispers. "I'm getting so turned on thinking about both of those scenarios, Norm. I can't choose."

"Then front seat," Norman says decisively. "We'll try outdoors some other time, when it isn't winter. Maybe we can go camping some weekend in the spring." He grins widely. "And I want fully naked sex. No half-assed pants-around-the-knees shit, but buck naked, skin-against-skin sex."

Sean groans again, pulling off the highway onto a rural exit. "Just a few more minutes, baby, and we'll get naked and nasty. You can start getting undressed while we're still moving, if you dare." He chews his lip, erection throbbing in his pants, as he turns onto a gravel road. "Want to hear about the position we'll be in?" he asks throatily.

"Yeah," Norman breathes, pulling off his shirt and throwing it in the backseat before reaching down to undo his belt and pants.

"We have to use a lot of lube, make you real slick," Sean says, struggling not to just reach down and touch himself as he drives. He turns from the gravel road onto a small, deserted dirt road before continuing. "Because you're going to straddle my lap and ride me. This won't be nice and slow. We're going to fuck hard and fast and screaming. Nobody lives around here; it's hunting grounds that are only open in the spring. So we can be loud and nasty. And if you want another round once we're done, then we can fall out of the car and fuck hard in the grass."

Norman moans, cock hardening again quickly as he yanks off his jeans and boxers. "Oh, God, Sean," he gasps as he reaches down to stroke himself to get as hard as his obviously aching boyfriend. "Oh, fuck… oh! God, never been this turned on in my life," he admits breathlessly, precome welling from his slit and making the head of his cock shiny and slick.

"Get the lube," Sean growls desperately as he pulls to the side of the road and puts the car in park before turning it off. "And put a few condoms on the dash so we can reach 'em easily." He unbuckles his seatbelt and starts tearing off his clothes, throwing them haphazardly in the back. "Oh, _fuck_!" he cries as he gives his cock, nearly purple in need, a quick stroke. "Lube yourself up and then ride me," he gasps, looking at Norman urgently. "Oh, fuck, I'm going to explode if I can't come soon."

Norman can tell from a quick look into Sean's eyes that his boyfriend is nearly

hysterical in need, and that erection looks like it will be painful soon. So he opens the glove box and pulls out a bottle of lube and a handful of condoms, throwing the foil-wrapped prophylactics on the dashboard near Sean before squirting some lube onto his fingers and pushing two inside himself. It burns, but he is desperate and doesn't care. Within a minute, he has stretched himself enough that he's got four fingers inside himself and is ready. He looks over to see Sean, now covered in a thin sheen of sweat, already has a condom rolled over his rock-hard erection. He takes his fingers out of his body and spreads the excess lube onto Sean's latex-covered cock, wanting this to be as smooth as possible. Then, grabbing his boyfriend's shoulders for balance, Norman moves slowly over to the driver's seat. One knee on either side of Sean's ass, face buried in the Texan's shoulder, the dark-haired boy sinks down slowly onto his boyfriend's erection.

Both boys cry out loudly: Sean in relief, and Norman in slight discomfort. "Oh, fuck, fuck!" Sean groans loudly, head tilting back as he gasps for air. "Whenever you're ready."

Norman sits on Sean, the blond buried completely within him, and breathes deeply, willing his body to adjust quickly. He shifts slightly, trying to get comfortable, and cries out in pleasure as Sean's cock nudges his prostate. "Oh, God, yes!" he moans, rolling his hips a little to make it happen again. Once the wonderful stimulation makes him forget the sting of the stretch, he begins to push himself up on his knees before falling back onto his boyfriend's long, thick cock. "Oh! Oh, fuck!"

Sean plants his feet on the floor of the car so he can thrust up to meet his boyfriend. "Oh, God!" he moans, louder than he's ever moaned with Norman. "Norman! Oh, fuck, harder!"

Sean's moans make Norman's cock jump and leak even more. Fuck, it is so hot to hear his boyfriend that loud in his ear. "Yes!" he responds, nearly shouting. "Unh! Sean!" He moves up and down faster now, wanting to give Sean everything he wants. "Jesus! Oh!" His fingers dig into the other boy's shoulders, gripping tightly to help him ride Sean as fast and as hard as possible, grunts and moans filling the car as they keep fucking, harder than ever before.

"Shit!" Sean screams a few minutes later as Norman comes down particularly hard on him. "Yes! Oh, fuck, know it's early but I'm going to come!" he cries, too desperate to orgasm to even be embarrassed at how quickly he's going to finish. "Fuck, Norman! Can't stop it!"

Norman attacks Sean's neck, sucking a bright hickey into existence. "I don't care it's early, want you to come," he gasps. "Come, please! Then we'll… oh, fuck! We'll go again outside!"

Just the thought of another round, outside in the long grass, makes Sean shake with need. "Oh! Oh! Fuck, God!" he yells, thrusting up wildly into Norman. "Please! Oh… oh… Norman!" he screams, body stiffening and giving a little spasm as he comes, hot and hard, filling the condom completely.

"God, yes!" Norman pants, moaning as he feels the condom fill with so much semen he thought it would burst within him. "Oh, God, Sean," he breathes shakily, leaning his head on Sean's shoulder. "Fuck. How… how soon will you be ready to go again outside?" he asks, desperation strong in his voice. "If it isn't soon… fuck. I'll have to jerk off. Can't wait much longer."

"Then don't wait," Sean gasps when he feels able to speak again. He reaches up a somewhat shaky hand and wraps it around Norman's dark red erection. "Oh, baby," he whispers, mouthing at Norman's neck. "Mm, know you need to come. Want to come for me?"

He grins, thinking that this is the perfect time to start introducing a new idea to Norman; the other boy will be receptive to anything at this point. "So, I was thinking," he purrs in Norman's ear, "that we could try some new stuff over the break. Stuff a little more… out there, to make sex a little different." He licks a stripe up Norman's neck, then nips his earlobe. "How about we go to a sex shop after this? Browse a bit?" he asks.

"Sounds… sounds hot!" Norman moans, not really sure what he's agreeing to. But he's so turned on right now, and Sean's voice is making his cock twitch. "Please, baby. God! Make me… fuck! Make me come!"

"Mm, come for me. Make a mess all over my chest," Sean whispers, nipping Norman's earlobe again.

Norman practically bellows Sean's name as his balls tighten and release, sending three ropes of scalding come onto his boyfriend's smooth chest. "Oh, God," he gasps, falling onto Sean's shoulder. "Thanks, baby."

Sean smiles, nuzzling his nose into Norman's neck, and grabs some tissues from a box in a compartment on the door, using them to carefully wipe the sticky mess off of his chest. "I'm starting to soften, baby, so let me pull out," he whispers, holding the end of the condom on his cock as Norman lifts himself off, causing Sean's cock to slip out. He pulls the rubber off and ties it, tossing it into a plastic bag filled with other trash. "So, should we get dressed and go to the sex shop?" he asks.

Looking up at Sean in confusion, Norman wonders what he missed. "What are you talking about?" he asks.

Sean laughs a little. "You said it sounded hot. I asked if you'd be willing to try stuff that's a little more out there, if you would go to the sex shop with me, and you said that's hot."

Norman grinned shyly. "Well, I was a minute away from orgasm then. Of course I agreed. But now that we're serious about that, can we talk about it?"

"Of course," Sean whispers, knowing that they needed to be serious if he wanted to actually try any of this. "Let's get clothes on and roll down the windows a bit to start airing out the car first, okay?" he suggests.

A couple minutes later, they are both fully dressed, and the windows are cracked, the smell of sex starting to waft out of the car. Sean turns to Norman, holding his hand. "So, sex is really great together, right?" he says. He waits for Norman to nod before continuing. "But it's always pretty much the same. Don't get me wrong, I love it, but I was thinking we might want to branch out a bit. Not just new positions but new… objects?" He blushes deeply.

Norman blushes as well. "You mean, like… I guess the word is 'kink'?" he asks shyly. When Sean nods, he nods as well. "I mean, I'll try anything with you, because everything you've done with me has been great. What sort of things are you thinking of trying?"

Sean is glad that Norman seems to be at least willing to try. "Well, we won't always be physically together all the time," he says shyly. "We'll be separated over the summer and stuff, and I know you've come to like, um, anal. I was going to get you a dildo for Christmas. Well, I'm going to get you something to open in front of my parents too, like a sweater or some shit, but my real present was going to be a dildo. If you want."

After thinking a moment, Norman nods. "But that isn't for when we're together," he whispers, still a little red in the face. "Were you thinking of things for then too?"

Blushing even more, Sean nods. "So, um, one thing I have at home that I really like using on myself, when I'm, you know, masturbating, is a vibrator. Have you ever…?"

Norman shakes his head. "No. Helena has one, and she says she likes it. But I've never even seen one. She said it was for her, uh… well… it wasn't for inside her," he whispers awkwardly, to embarrassed to discuss female body parts with Sean. "That wouldn't work with guys, would it?"

Sean gives Norman a kiss. "Yes and no. A bullet vibe, or whatever it is Helena has, can be used on the perineum-you know, that place between your balls and hole that gives indirect prostate stimulation? But they make big vibrators for penetration. We can play with the one I have at home and then either take it back to school with us or buy one for you. Or both."

Chewing his lip thoughtfully, Norman nods. "Yeah, let's try it first. What else were you thinking about?" he asks, wondering what other types of things could be used to kink up gay sex.

Sean shrugs. "There are a lot of different options for light, gay kink," he explains. "So I was thinking we should just go to the sex shop that's about ten minutes from my mom's house. They have a lot of different stuff, so we can just look around. If you see anything you want to try, we can get it. And if you aren't too embarrassed, we can ask the clerk for help finding some starter stuff."

Norman smiles shyly. "That sounds good. Let's… let's go right now so we can get home soon and try things out before your mama gets home from work."

Sean can't help but give his boyfriend a huge grin. "Glad you're willing to be adventurous," he says, starting the car and driving back toward the highway. "The store is only a few minutes from here. Can you put the lube and the condoms back in the glove box?"

After he puts the lube and condoms away, Norman happily looks out the window as Sean pulls back on the highway and goes two more exits. "I've never been to a sex shop before," he admits. "Are they sketchy?"

Sean turns into a parking lot, parking a few stores down from a discreetly named shop with no window displays. "This one isn't. It's well-lit, the people are nice, not creepy, and they have a lot of different things, likes sex toys, sex-themed games, pornos, sex manuals… anything you can think of, really."

Norman takes a deep, calming breath as they get out of the car. "Okay, let's go in," he says, nervous but excited.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A.N.: **I'd love reviews with feedback on the sex and how you feel about them starting kink. Obviously I'm writing and posting a bunch of chapters at once, but depending on how people (and how I) feel, they may get really into kink or may just like it occasionally.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Sex Shop, Testing pt1

**Disclaimer: **Seeing as they aren't the same age, one went to college in Texas and I can't find any evidence that the other went to college at all… I'm going to go out on a limb and say this isn't true.

**Warnings: **Awkwardness in a sex shop, discussion of kink and sex toys, adorable young men kissing, use of vibrator, swearing, AU

**Author's Note: **Their feelings of awkwardness mirror everyone's awkwardness upon first going into a sex shop. I remember how embarrassed I felt the first time a sex shop employee asked if I needed help and explained high end vibrators and plugs to me (the brand was Lelo, whose products are really nice looking and apparently really good, but fucking _expensive_). So yeah. This chapter is dedicated to all the people who, like me, got over the awkwardness and now want to work in a sex shop.

~PurpleRanger

**Freshman Year**

**Chapter 17: Sex Shop, and Testing, Part I**

Sean opens the door for Norman and gives his boyfriend a gentle shove to get him in, following him in before letting the door shut behind them. It's a rather big store, with two floors. "Gay stuff is on the second floor," he whispers to Norman, taking the dark-haired boy's hand and practically dragging him to the stairs.

It isn't that Norman is resisting and wants to leave, he just feels so awkward, surrounded by… things! There are mannequins with corsets and slutty underwear, gigantic dildos modeled to look like real penises (albeit impossibly large ones), other dildos in odd shapes that he can't imagine sticking in private places, boxes full of things like edible underwear, and things he's never heard of, like masturbation sleeves.

Blushing crimson, he lets Sean drag him up the stairs. He thinks he may be more comfortable up there, with gay things, since he's with his boyfriend, but he isn't. He's even more awkward. At least downstairs he knew he wouldn't use any of that stuff, but here? He knows they'll be buying a thing or two, and that he'll be putting one of these dildos in his body. "W-what should we look at first?" he asks Sean quietly, stumbling over his words in embarrassment.

"Should we look at dildos first, since we know we want at least one?" Sean suggests. "Then we'll move on to browsing other things." He gives Norman an encouraging smile when the dark-haired boy nods mutely, bringing him over to a shelf displaying a range of dildos. "Do you want one that's realistic or just a basic cylinder? About as big as me? Bigger? Smaller?"

Norman shrugs. "Uh, I'm not sure. I guess about as big as you," he whispers. "Nothing too realistic, I guess, because the flesh-colored ones with veiny textures freak me out, but the ones with a good dick-shape that have a little head on them look best, I suppose."

Sean picks up a box in each hand. "This one is cyberskin, and feels like real skin," he explains, showing Norman the one in his left hand first. "They're supposed to feel pretty lifelike. And it's purple, not fleshy. It's a little smaller than me," he adds, looking at the box a little proudly. "It's seven inches, I'm between eight and nine. For a base, it has some fake balls. They aren't really for anything except to have a big enough base. If you don't have a base… well, you can sort of lose stuff up there which would be very, very bad."

He holds up the other box. "This one is more basic silicone. It doesn't feel as much like real skin, and it doesn't have the cozy squishy exterior. It's red, seven inches, has a base that's like a suction cup on the bottom so you can stick it to the wall or floor and ride it. Both of them have a cock head, but neither of them have the veiny bits you don't want. So… which do you want to start with?"

Norman chews his lip. "I guess the red one. I like the idea I can use my hand to move it or I can stick it to the floor," he says, face burning with that admittance.

"Wonderful," Sean says, giving Norman a tiny kiss to reward him for being brave enough to pick out a dildo. He grabs a shopping basket from a stack of them next to the shelf, putting the box in it and looking around. "Now, do you want to browse, or should we get you a starter vibrator?"

"I, uh, I thought we were going to try out your vibrator first, before we buy one for me," Norman whispers. "I think I'd prefer to do that, so we will know if I like it before spending money on one."

Sean nods. "Good point. I am sure you'll like the dildo, since you like anal. I know it's for when you're alone, but I think we should try it together before we go back to school, so you, uh, know how to use it," he says, ending lamely when he can't think of a good excuse. He doesn't want to tell Norman that he just wants to see it so he can imagine the other boy masturbating when they're apart.

That seems a little odd to Norman-he's pretty sure he'll intuitively know how to get himself off with a dildo-but he smiles and agrees, because Sean really seems to want to try it together. "So, um, browsing," he says, glancing around at the little signs above various tables and shelves. "Should we go to anal toys, vibrators, orgasm denial, medical play, or sensation play?" he asks, listing off the signs he sees on one side of the room.

"Let's check out anal and then sensation," Sean suggests, starting toward the shelf of anal toys. He knows that orgasm denial and medical play are way too much for Norman right now; they need to start slowly.

Norman follows his boyfriend obediently, looking at the array of anal toys. He isn't sure how to use any of them, and he has no idea which would be good. He looks to Sean for help.

"This is a butt plug," Sean explains, holding up what looks to Norman to be a small dildo. "It's kind of like a dildo, but it's designed to just sort of… stay in there. Like, if we used one, I could put it in you and then give you a blowjob without having to hold it or thrust it. It feels good from moving in you when you shift. It can also be used to keep you open between rounds or something."

He puts that down and picks up a string of plastic beads, starting small on one end and getting to be pretty big on the other. "These are anal beads. You can put as many in as you want, and they shift around in you either when you move a bit or when you jostle them using the end that isn't inside you." He puts the string of beads down and looks around at the other anal toys on the shelf. "To be honest, I don't know how many of the others here you would want to try," Sean says, looking at the distenders and enemas. "Hell, some of these, I would never, ever want to try," he adds, gaze lingering on an enema.

Looking with wide eyes, Norman points to the beads. "Those, uh… those might be fun?" he says in a small voice, smiling shyly when Sean puts them in the basket wordlessly.

"So, you want to look at sensation play stuff?" Norman says, leading the way over to the sensation play shelf, feeling a little more confident now that he has picked out two different things. "What's this for?" he asks, holding up a strip of black cloth. It is soft and silky between his fingers, and he sort of likes it.

"It's a blindfold," Sean explains with a smile. "They're common in sensation play because it means that you feel everything without seeing. Touches are more intense and surprising. Want it?"

Norman nods, then picks up a feather. "And this…?"

"For a different sensation when you drag it across skin."

"Flavored body paint?"

"Rip off," Sean replies, smiling. "If you want to try eating stuff off each other, we can buy chocolate or butterscotch sauce, whipped cream, fruit jam… basically anything at the grocery store and use that."

Norman looks at Sean excitedly. "Can we go to the grocery store after this?" he asks hopefully.

Sean is happy Norman is getting so excited about this, and leans over to kiss him. "Of course, baby," he says, nuzzling his neck for a moment before looking back at all the sensation play. "There are scented oils that can be used instead of lube, but strong smells give you headaches," he says, moving on to other things.

Norman stops, smile dropping as he gets confused. "Sean?" he asks quietly. "Why… this section is for gay men. So, uh, why is there lacy, girly underwear?" he asks, pointing shyly.

"Some guys like the way it feels," Sean says, shrugging. "Do you want anything here other than the blindfold?"

Norman shakes his head. "Let's get this and then go to the grocery store," he says, dragging Sean toward the stairs to go down to the cash register and pay. "And, uh, how fast will we be able to get home from the grocery store?"

Sean laughs. "It'll take maybe ten minutes from the grocery store home, babe."

Norman's face falls. "Can we pull over and get in a field before then?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sean smiles widely. "Well, well, aren't you the horny one today?" he whispers as he puts their items on the counter to be rung up. "There are no fields between my house and the grocery. But we can run right up to bed when we get back."

Sighing, Norman grudgingly gives his boyfriend a grin. "I guess," he says. "I may feel a need to play with myself a bit while you drive, though."

Sean kisses Norman's ear before getting out his wallet and paying. He smiles as they go to the car and head off to the store. "So," he asks, once they are out of the parking lot. "What are you thinking? Jam? Whipped cream? Chocolate sauce?"

Norman grins. "I liked the sound of butterscotch sauce and maybe… maybe some raspberry jam?"

Smiling and nodding, Sean turns onto another road, just about a minute from the grocery store. "That sounds good," he says, trying not to think about the things they will do with those items. He doesn't need an erection in the middle of a crowded grocery store.

A couple minutes later, they are in the grocery store, shopping basket in hand, looking for the preservatives aisle. Norman tries not to giggle giddily when they find some raspberry jam, giving Sean a secretive smile as he drops it in the basket. They then wander over to the sweets aisle, finding a squeeze bottle of butterscotch sauce and adding that to their selection. After a whispered discussion, they decide not to get anything else, and head for the checkout.

Once back in the car, Sean pulls out of the parking lot and onto the street as quickly as he safely and legally can, dying to get home. He keeps sneaking glances at Norman, unable to stop grinning. "So, what do you want to try first?" he asks, turning at a stoplight.

Norman blushes, embarrassed once more, as they are drawing closer to trying things out. "I guess… maybe the vibrator?" he says, unsure. "But really, whatever you want."

Sean nods. "Vibrator sounds good. God, it's going to be hot to see it in you. I've come from that thing so many times…" He grins, thinking about it.

It's weird for Norman, thinking of that. "I've never really thought of you with, you know, anything inside you," he comments. "I'm such a bottom, I guess, that you always top. I love it, don't get me wrong, but it's strange imagining you with something up… up there."

"I can show you me with something up there, if you want," Sean says, grin turning a little feral. "So that you don't have to imagine, so you know what it looks like."

Norman's blush goes from pink to scarlet. "I, um, I…" he stutters, unable to get a complete thought out.

"You don't have to say yes or no right now," Sean tells his boyfriend. "Sorry for putting you on the spot like that. I was just… well, confession time," he says with a laugh. "The reason I want you to try the dildo with me around isn't so you can make sure you use it right, but so that I know how it looks for, well… for when we're apart. So that's why I'm offering to do some stuff to show you. I want you to know what it looks like, in case you like to, you know, conjure up those images while, um, playing with yourself."

Norman giggles. "Where is this coming from?" he asks happily. "Our sex was always so pure, and now you're talking about masturbating to images of me fucking myself with a dildo and you are starting us with sex toys. Oh, I like it, it's new and exciting," he adds hastily, not wanting Sean to think he doesn't like this new development. "It's just so sudden."

Sean shrugs, smiling. "I guess that bringing you home made me realize how serious we're getting so quickly. I like a bit of this stuff, so I want to make sure you're comfortable with it and are at least willing to try it. I think it's important to share sexual preferences when getting serious."

"I agree, Sean," Norman says, nodding. "People need to be sexually compatible. I know very little about my own sexual preferences. This is my first relationship with sex I like, and I knew almost nothing about gay sex before we got together, so… I mean, it's nice that you're giving me some things to try out."

Sean pulls into his driveway. "So, mister horndog," he says throatily. "Are we heading up to the bedroom with our new purchases?" 

Norman nods, apprehensive but excited and ready to try things. "C'mon," he whispers, getting out of the car and practically power-walking to the door. "Get out your keys, let's go!"

Sean laughs, unlocking the door and carrying in their bags from both Christmas and personal shopping. "It's only one-thirty, baby. My mom won't get home til six, at the earliest. Now, go on up." He follows behind his boyfriend, smiling. In his room, he puts down the bags and grins widely. "C'mon, now. Clothes off."

Norman hurriedly obeys, yanking off his clothes, watching as Sean does the same. God, his Texan boyfriend is gorgeous, skin glowing beautifully even in the winter. He blushes again-he's doing that a lot today-suddenly acutely aware of his nakedness. "Should we… how about we get in bed and kiss for a bit?"

"Of course," Sean says, pushing Norman into the bed and straddling him, bending over to kiss his boyfriend roughly while rolling their hips together. He groans quietly into the kiss; he is already turned on from thinking about all the things they would do.

Norman gasps into the kiss as his cock goes from flaccid to erect almost instantaneously. "Fuck!" he pants, breaking away from Sean. "Get out that vibrator and let's see how good it is," he growls, suddenly more sure of himself.

Sean grins, happy that Norman is ready for this, excited for it. He reaches over and opens a drawer in his nightstand, getting out a bottle of lube and his vibrator. It's a little smaller than his penis, but ridged and bright green.

He kisses Norman quickly. "I don't think you'll need much prep after earlier," he whispers, but he lubes up a few fingers and stretches Norman a little anyway. Once he is sure his boyfriend can take the vibrator, he lubes the toy and grins. "Hey, gorgeous? Ready to try it?"

Norman nods eagerly. "Okay, I'm going to put it in and turn it on," Sean says, starting to slowly insert the toy. "Now, it has five settings, so you can tell me if you want a higher setting. You won't want to go higher than the top setting, believe me. Setting five nearly makes you come immediately."

It takes a few deep breaths, but Norman manages to relax into the gentle push of the vibrator entering him. It's odd, having something inside him that isn't as warm and fleshy as Sean's cock, but it doesn't hurt or anything. "Is that all of it?" he asks breathlessly when he feels Sean stop pushing anymore in. He's excited when his boyfriend nods. "Turn it on?"

Sean pushes a button on the base, starting with the first setting. He smiles when Norman jerks around a bit on the bed, moaning quietly with his cock twitching a little. "Like it?" he asks.

"Fuck!" Norman gasps. "God! Oh, God!" The wonderful toy is vibrating right on his prostate, and it's making him see stars. "Oh! Oh! Baby!"

"Good, ain't it?" Sean says happily, so glad that his boyfriend seems to like this. "Yeah, wait til you feel the other settings. Shit, if you think this is good… you'll be having a spontaneous orgasm by setting three."

"Turn it up," Norman demands, wanting to experience all the different settings before coming, and he knows that it isn't going to take long with this thing inside him.

"Mm, glad you like it so much," Sean whispers, pressing the button on the base again to increase the speed. The quiet hum of the vibrator gets a little higher pitched, and his boyfriend gets a little less coherent.

"God! Oh!" Norman cries, squirming around to try to get even better stimulation. "Oh, fuck!" He isn't sure if he wants to last to try all the settings, or if he wants to just give in and come really early. "Oh!"

He likes this second setting a lot, so he stays on it for a few minutes, hips thrusting against the toy a little as he gets more desperate and needy. After three or so minutes, though, he needs more. "Up!" he gasps to Sean, looking at him lustfully.

Sean is glad to hit the button and take it up a notch; Norman's moans and little movements are driving him mad. He can't help himself; he simply has to reach down and rub his erection, hand slick from lubing up the vibrator. He groans quietly, eyes darting back and forth between Norman's face and the vibrator entering him. Shit, it's such a turn-on to see that; usually he isn't positioned to be able to look at Norman's body taking something inside. He likes it.

Norman has kept his hands still this whole time, but now he can't stop himself from reaching down and starting to pump his cock. God, it feels so good. His strokes are smooth without any lube, as he has so much precome spilling out of him. "God! Haah! Up!" he begs again, unable to form a sentence any longer than one syllable. He doesn't feel in control of his body, now; he's thrusting and stroking and squirming without any thought whatsoever, and he loves it.

Moaning softly, Sean presses the button and takes the vibrator up to the fourth setting, the buzz jumping in pitch. He sees Norman's head loll back and his cock gives a jump; his boyfriend looks so wonderfully close to orgasm. "Baby," he gasps out, thrusting the vibrator into Norman a little to get his attention. "Baby, you going to come soon?"

"Yes!" Norman cries breathlessly. "Oh, God! Yes!" His grip on himself tightens and he strokes even faster, needing to get off soon. When he feels like he can't hold off any longer, he looks up at Sean. "Up!" he nearly screams. When Sean pushes the button once more, and the vibrator buzzes faster and harder than he imagined possible, Norman loses it. Crying out loudly and wordlessly, he comes hard, covering his stomach in milky white semen.

"I like that," he gasps when he catches his breath. "We need one at school, and I really want one for myself."

Sean grins, stopping his hand from stroking himself anymore. "Yeah, I thought you would. We can buy one for you and take 'em both to school. Different ones have different textures, speeds, and intensities. We can look around."

Norman smiles a little. "Hand me a tissue?" he asks, cleaning his stomach off when Sean does. "So, uh, I see you've got a, um… did you say you wanted to use the vibrator too?" He is blushing again, not used to seeing Sean aroused while not doing anything about it.

Sean nods. "If you'd like to watch?" he whispers. "If not, we can start playing with something else so we're both participating."

Norman shakes his head. "No, no, I want to watch. We can try other purchases afterwards." He squirms out of bed. "Here, you can lie down. I'll watch from, uh," he sits cross-legged at the foot of the bed, "here."

Smiling at his adorable boyfriend, Sean lies down on top of his messy sheets and comforter. It's been ages since he's put on a show for anyone, and he feels a little awkward, though he doesn't show it. He lubes up his fingers and pushes on in slowly. God, he hasn't done any anal stuff on himself since he started dating Norman; he is satisfied with their sex life and never really needs any solo time. He can feel his ass protesting as he presses in a second finger. He privately decides not to wait for months between anal play, even if it requires doing so without Norman.

He pants quietly as he manages to get in a third finger inside himself, scissoring and stretching as much as he can to try to make the eventual insertion of the vibrator less painful. A minute or two later, he feels ready, so he slicks up the toy and begins to press it in slowly.

Norman watches, wide-eyed and amazed, as the vibrator disappears, inch by inch, into his softly moaning boyfriend. Wow. Sean really does do anal. He can barely believe it, as he's so used to Sean penetrating him. "Oh," he whispers in awe. "Do you… should I press the button?"

Sean lets out a shaky little laugh. "Babe, I've done this alone probably a hundred times. I've got it," he says, closing his eyes before pressing the button a few times, starting out on the third setting-his favorite.

"Oh!" he gasps, arching his back. He lets his free hand drift down to play with his leaking erection. He has gotten himself close from touching himself while watching Norman, so this won't take long.

Unlike Norman, Sean knows exactly how to move the vibrator to pleasure himself the most, and soon has a fast rhythm of little trusts from his left hand, which is holding the toy, and short, intense jerks to his cock from his right. "Fuck, fuck!" he cries, glad that his mother is gone and he can be this loud. "Oh, God!"

Norman is absolutely entranced, his cock filling out in his lap. He barely notices, though. His mouth is slightly open, his hands resting by his sides. He has never seen Sean like this; when they are together, he sees his boyfriend through a haze of his own desire, but now? Now he can see every twitch of Sean's cock, every tiny, pleasured expression. "You look so good," he whispers.

"Unh! Oh! Fuck, I'm going to come," Sean gasps, head tilting to the side as he is nearly overcome in pleasure. He ups the setting to four. "Oh, almost there!" He manages three more thrusts and four more strokes before falling apart, orgasm tearing a scream from his mouth as he spurts sticky, hot fluid onto his hand and his dark blue comforter.

Panting a little, Norman grabs a tissue and cleans Sean's hand before lying on top of him. "That was really hot," he whispers. "I liked it. You, uh, you like doing that? Like, a lot?"

Sean smiles, pulling the vibrator out and turning it of before dropping it to the floor, wrapping his arms around Norman. "Yeah. I haven't done it in months. We've been at school, where I don't have a vibrator, and then I love our sex life and don't really engage in solo sessions." He shrugs. "I sort of miss anal stimulation, though, so if it won't hurt your feelings, I might start again."

Norman blushes. "Or you could do it with me, somehow. Like we did just now," he suggests shyly.

"Yeah, I could," Sean agrees happily. "So, my mom won't be home for at least four hours, and we have a blindfold, anal beads, a dildo, and some food left. We don't have to try them all today, we can have regular sex, we can do some of the things multiple times… want to keep going or take a break and nap?"

Norman giggles. "Let's power nap for 30 or 45 minutes, okay?" he says hopefully. "I've had lots of orgasms already today, so I need a quick break. Afterwards… hm. Well, you can wake me up with any of the toys, okay?"

Sean grins widely. "Sounds good," he purrs. He wipes semen from his comforter and gets up. "You can snuggle down into my bed, I'm going to go to the bathroom."

By the time he returns, Norman is already fast asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A.N.: **So how do y'all like their new light kink?


End file.
